Choices of the Heart
by celticgina
Summary: Grigsby of course! It's never easy for those kids! Rated high for theme more than anything. FINAL CHAPTER........finally!
1. Chapter 1

**The story Bunnies are very angsty this week. I don't know why, maybe they hate bronchitis too. They usually love Grigsby Fluff, but insisted on this one. It will be in a few parts. Reviews help the story bunnies get over Bronchitis….that and hot cups of dark sweet tea!**

**DISCLAIMER: Dust and Story Bunnies, yes, the rest, sadly no…..**

**************************************************************************

**Choices**

Neither one was sober. Neither one was thinking straight. Neither one was capable of making a sensible choice. Neither one cared. The inhibitions and insecurities were gone. Like any time a dam bursts, it burst with a vengeance. They made it back to his apartment. It was closer. The first time they only made inside the door. He took her hard against the door, with only the minimum of clothing moved. He had been waiting for this moment for too long. She was aroused by his hunger, his urgency. She held on, swept away by it all. She wasn't a small woman. He held her up with the strength of his legs, using his hands and mouth to make her wild. He kept her from falling. Her own legs wouldn't have held her afterward.

He carried her into the bedroom. He carefully removed every article of clothing and worshipped each inch of skin as it was revealed. He drew out each touch to the point where she was begging and sobbing under him. By the time they slipped into an exhausted sleep, she was completely sated in a way she had never known existed.

The light of day brought wakefulness. She awoke in a strange bed, surrounded by a scent and warmth she somehow recognized before she was even fully alert. Part of her wanted desperately to turn into his warmth and wake together. She was sure it would be the best morning ever. The normally cautious woman inside stopped her. There was a reason she had fought against this for so long. Even though she now knew how wonderful this would be, the reasons still existed. She told herself it would be like pulling a bandage off, quick and clean. It would hurt less that way. Her heart called her head a liar, but allowed her head to win out.

As she carefully tip-toed about, looking for enough clothing to be decent, she heard him stir. She allowed herself a quick glance over showing her what she was leaving. One large arm was thrown up over his head, the sheet slipped down to just above his hips. The beginning of a shadow where the sheet met skin called to her. Even in slumber, his size made him formidable. The darker stubble that made his face look just a little dangerous. But the peace on his face made him look sweet. Despite herself, she shivered as she remembered that potent combination last night.

As she came up from pulling up her pants, her eyes met his. They were still sleepy, but twinkled. "Where ya going?"

Like a bandage, she told herself, quick and less painful. She steeled herself to do this. "I can't, we can't…I'm going….this was a mistake and can not happen again. There are rules. I won't risk it. I can't. I am sorry. But I need to do what's right here" the words tumbled out of her mouth. She turned away, but not before she saw his eyes darken and face fall. "I guess I will see you at work". She all but ran out the door, pants still half done. She knew if she heard his voice, she would be lost. She was proud of herself that she made it home before she cried.

He called her for the next 2 days. Finally, Sunday night, the knock on the door she expected came. "Grace? I know you're in there. I am not leaving till we talk. Don't make me take this door off the hinges, Grace". His voice sounded rough and raspy. She could hear the despair in his tone. She knew he would not leave. This had to be done.

Seeing him ripped it all open again. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and old CBI t-shirt. He hadn't shaved and his eyes were haunted and just a little red. He looked amazing. As she motioned him in, she caught a whiff of his essence. The very smell she had ruthlessly scrubbed off herself. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself at him. Grace wasn't sure how she was to survive this, but she knew what she had to do.

Stopping just inside her door, she turned to confront this and him. She wouldn't let him too far into her apartment. She couldn't. If she had to live with the memory of him here, she would have to move. He came closer, but she held up her hand to ward him off.

"Ok, Talk."

"Are you kidding me? Look, I know we didn't plan what happened, well, I know you didn't. I just hoped constantly. Still, it was amazing. We were amazing. I know you felt it. Why are you running from this?"

"I can and will not do this. Do you not understand what will happen at work? We can't have a relationship. Think it through. Who do you think they will transfer? You? Get real. You're a seasoned agent and a crack arson investigator. I'm the rookie who was too stupid not to sleep with someone in my unit. I'll be out so fast it will make your head spin. I've worked too long and hard to get into a unit like this. You don't understand. They punch men in the shoulder and congratulate you. Meanwhile, they will forever think of me as an easy lay. It's not right and it's not fair. But it's the job. I knew I would have to make those kinds of choices. So, I have."

"And I have nothing to say in this? Do you really think I think of you that way? I don't care if I stay in this unit. You don't think I get phone calls at least once a month asking if I want to move? God! Everyone at CBI knows Jane is nuts. He's brilliant and we have a hell of a close ratio, but he's a freaking ticking time bomb. I have friends in other units telling me as soon as I want out, make the call. I've been a firefighter, a beat cop, detective, arson, and Major Cases. I can go anywhere. And I would. Without a moment's thought if it meant we could work. But you didn't even think of that, did you? It was all about your unwillingness to trust. Jeez, I thought I had earned that at least. Even before the other night. Exactly how little do you think of me?"

Grace was stunned. Wayne had gone from pleading to anger in a heartbeat. He was furious. She could see how badly he was hurt, and it tore at her as well. It had never occurred to her that he would even be willing to change his career.

"Wayne, even if you moved, it would be a mark against us both. Maybe it wouldn't be an official one. But it would be there anyway. I would be thought of as sleeping my way through a unit. You would be the guy who tossed the best unit over for a girl. You would never be advanced. Neither would I. I won't let you and I won't let me ruin that. I've made my choice. Please go."

"Your choice? You're making the choice for us both."

With a speed that belied his size, he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against her own door, mirroring that first time. He kissed her hard, with out tenderness, his weight pressing his arousal against her.

"This is what you are giving away, us, this. I hope your precious career and badge keep you warm", he growled. Just as swiftly, Wayne let her go and pulled the door open walked through it, slamming it behind him. Grace sunk down against it on the floor with her fingers against her bruised lips. Tomorrow she would be a cop. Tonight, she cried.

**********************************************************************

**See? Angsty bunnies….Next up, the aftermath……Reviews make this happen faster!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last night's episode was amazing. Not the story itself. Frankly the crime seemed a lot more Scooby Doo than THE MENTALIST. But I digress. My fave couple FINALLY got it together. But the Angsty Bunnies beat the crap out of the Fluffy Bunnies today, and said I had to continue this story!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Just his lips? 'Cause he seems to be very good with those! Ok, they are not mine!**

**********************************************************************

**Choices of the Heart, Part 2**

Cho was actually looking forward to this Monday morning. Most weeks, he listened to Rigsby whine about his lousy and lonely weekend. When Cho left on Friday night, Rigsby and Van Pelt were getting pretty cozy. If that big jerk didn't make his move on Van Pelt then, he gave up. Cho even left early so they could be alone. He wasn't a big fan of office romances in general, but Rigsby was a goner. This was way past drooling over the hot chick at work. He was so into her and who she really was. Cho was sure Van Pelt returned Rigsby's interest, but wasn't sure how far it went. He got himself a cup of coffee and settled in to watch the show.

Rigsby came in first. Shoulders hunched, jaw set, he radiated anger. His normal rangy stroll was replaced by clipped steps. When Cho began to speak, he shot him a look that would have cut steel. Those large expressive blue eyes were narrowed chips of slate. The happy over sized puppy of a guy was replaced by an angry wolf. You could almost see his large muscles flexing and tensing under his shirt. For the first time, Cho could see the man who had been raised by a hardened criminal. The change was frightening.

"Don't. No. Conversation. Ever."

The words were chipped out from clenched teeth. Cho was no fool. He backed away. Whatever happened was huge. Rigsby got coffee, but nothing to eat. This was bad, even worse than Cho could have imagined. He only hoped Jane didn't try to poke this tiger.

Van Pelt's miserable face told another part of the story. She had obviously spent the weekend in tears. She was wearing make-up to cover it and color on her cheeks. That too was unusual, Cho noted. She generally kept her makeup pretty minimal. He only knew that because it was one of the virtues that Rigsby had been extolling. She attempted a polite smile that didn't reach her eyes as she greeted Cho. They avoided even glancing at each other. For Cho who had spent months watching the "I look when the other person doesn't know it" dance, it was another sign of a disaster. The trained agent in Cho told himself to watch carefully.

Jane came in trailing Lisbon who was ranting about some damn fool thing he had done. It took Jane less than 10 seconds to pick up the vibe. He stopped short and looked at the two miserable agents. As he started to open his mouth, Cho cut him off with a look and an innocuous question about a past case. Cho shook his head at Jane and prayed he would leave it alone. If Jane opened this all up, it would likely explode. Even if Jane was annoying, Cho didn't relish having to collar Rigsby for his murder. Jane's eyebrows raised, but obeyed the unspoken order in Cho's eyes. He would find out all soon enough.

Thankfully, Lisbon was pretty clueless for a day or two. By Thursday, she was beginning to give them both serious looks. Her dilemma was simple. If she said something, she would have to acknowledge a relationship. If she didn't, it looked like her unit was pulling apart. She decided to give them another weekend to resolve it. After that she would ask if everything was alright with them. Nothing more. If they wanted to talk fine, but at least she could say she asked.

By the following Monday, the unit began to morph into what it would be for the next few months. Lisbon had pulled each one in separately and asked if there were any problems. Not surprisingly, neither gave an inch. You didn't get to be an agent in the Major Case Unit of CBI by being fluff. Each had their own core of strength. Lisbon could only hope the explosion when it came wouldn't destroy them all. However, she tried never to assign them together.

Rigsby became the quintessential tough cop. Lisbon knew he was an expert arson investigator, but now he took those skills and honed and used them on every case. He took to working out constantly. His large, lean frame got bigger and but still not overly muscled. Rumor had it that no one would spar with him any longer. He still reminded Cho of that Wolf, all pent up muscle, but alone. There were no more good natured bets or eating constantly. He had a sharp edge to him. He was even more stoic than Cho. He only spoke about work. No joking. He was all serious business, and it didn't take Patrick Jane to see he was miserable. Jane did try to speak to him. Using his height, he stood very close to Jane and bit out one word. "No." Any other attempts were met with silence.

Van Pelt became quieter, if that was possible. She only spoke when spoken to directly by Cho or Lisbon. While Rigsby got bigger and stronger, she lost weight. The bright eager agent was still there, but now she too had an edge. She came in earlier, and stayed later. She took to ignoring Jane and his antics. She knew if she gave him the slightest opening, he would be all over it. He had tried to get to her, using a softer tack. Her soft brown eyes which had become deeply shadowed regarded him steadily and had ironically echoed Rigsby's words. "No"

They spoke only to each other when absolutely necessary. Their conversations were all business and horrible to hear. Neither would allow any expression to creep into their voices. The team still had an amazing close ratio, but the heart had gone out of it. Jane tried to insert levity into the tension. It was usually met with a stony silence. Cho expected a blow up, but not what happened next.

**********************************************************************

**OK people, I get the alerts, you are adding the story…thank you….but you are not reviewing…I really want your feedback!! PUWEEEZE?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I should explain that I had a very different chapter written and posted for about a day. But it kept nagging me and didn't feel right, so I pulled it and went for a completely different take on this. If you read that other chapter, please ignore it?**

**Huge thanks to tgrfan23 for being a wonderful sounding board!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Looked through my daughter's candy bucket carefully, they weren't there….CBS and Heller still own them!**

**************************************************************************

Choices of the Heart – 3

On that Monday morning, Lisbon was greeted by two envelopes on her desk. The contents stunned her. Each was worded differently, but essentially said the same thing. She sat staring at the letters going back and forth between them. When Jane strolled in, placing a coffee on her desk, she barely looked up.

'Bad news, this fine morning?"

"Shut the door"

He mentally reviewed his actions over the last week or so. Nothing too unusual came to mind, but people could be so sensitive. Her face was too grave, he decided. Most of the time, his actions exasperated, and yet slightly and secretly amused her. Jane was in the clear, he decided.

"The both want a transfer. This is why there are rules. It causes all kinds of problems. I can't lose the entire unit. I don't know which one to accept"

"Rigsby and Van Pelt?"

"Yes. Rigsby is senior and has more options on where he can go. I know other people have been approaching him for long time. But he is loyal, fiercely so. I never thought he would take any of the offers. I always thought I would lose Cho first, to his own unit"

"Cho will never leave you. He considers it his job to protect you. I would love to discuss the details on why sometime. Rigsby is all about the loyalty. He's not even aware that it's a legacy from his life with his father. But he has changed over these last weeks. Neither one will talk, but they did sleep together. I doubt it was bad. He has been in love with her too long to be anything but a very considerate lover. I am pretty sure she is the one pulling away. Ever cautious, our Van Pelt. Where will she go?"

"Even only being in our unit a year has meant a lot on her record. We have a good closed case ratio. She has computer skills way beyond the rest of the unit. She's smart, and she survived your insanity for all this time. I'm sure she's gotten feelers as well.'

She held up the two letters. "I don't know what I am going to do here. Minelli gave me the option of what to do. But I don't think he wants to have either leave. Trying to find someone to fit into this unit and deal with you will not be easy. But I can't turn them both down. I will have to choose"

"Oh my, it really is the lady or the tiger here"

"I am going to talk to each one separately. Then I will make a decision."

"Oh you will not get much out of either one. I will be here and help you"

"No, Jane! You can not play with this."

"I assure you, that I take this quite seriously. I will be a little mouse in the corner. Trust me"

Those last two words were the most frightening that Lisbon ever heard. Every time Patrick Jane said it, she wound up with forms, and phone calls. It was one thing to push those people aside. They were outsiders. These two agents were hers. She knew they referred to the unit as Mother Teresa's brood. Finding the right mix of agents was hard enough in any unit. When you worked with a wild card like Patrick Jane, it was damned near impossible. She also knew how much each agent had risked when she was accused of murdering McTeer. They had all put their own careers on the line for her. She had laid back on this business of Rigsby and Van Pelt, hoping it was just an office romance. Clearly, it was so much more.

What she didn't know was how frustrated this all had made Jane. Reading those two agents had been the easiest thing for him. Van Pelt's very conventional belief system made her reactions almost textbook. She was smart, and occasionally surprised him, but for the most part, was pretty transparent.

Jane knew she was attracted to Rigsby from the beginning. After all, there is nothing so attractive as a man who adores you, especially if he is handsome and sweet. It's quite a heady combination. Since he never pushed it, she was able to enjoy it all without having to make any decisions. As time went on, the attraction between the two had grown past the purely physical. She didn't even know she was the first to react when Wayne got hurt in the fire. Her reaction to the beating he took from Dan wasn't just guilt. It was why Jane had planted the suggestion of what he wanted most into Rigsby. Jane knew kissing Grace was always on Wayne's mind. She kissed him back and was not hypnotized. Grace may not have known she had displayed her own heart that day. Jane did. It was then just a matter of time.

Rigsby was always an open book to Jane. He had the worst poker face. His heart was always in his eyes when he looked at Van Pelt. At first, it amused Jane that this big brave cop was terrified of expressing himself. But over time, Jane realized that Rigsby was genuinely in love. It was not a romanticized crush on a beautiful woman. Finding a beautiful woman would not have been a problem for him. Although Rigsby was a romantic at heart. It had grown way past that over time. When Grace was able to stop him from a deep hypnotic suggestion with just a few words that day, Jane knew the two agents had a real connection. He envied them. He encouraged it, knowing how hard that was to find, and how easy it was to lose.

He couldn't fix his own life yet. Once Red John was killed, he would think about his own feelings toward a co worker. His own office romance would have to wait. It was one of the rewards he had promised himself for when Red John was gone. Meanwhile, he would fix these two. Despite his efforts to be truly involved, this unit and these people had stood by him. He owed them the chance for happiness he might never find for himself.

Thankfully, it had been a quiet day. Lisbon decided to hold off on a decision till she spoke to each agent. Maybe something they would say could make the choice for her. She had never liked the movie "SOPHIE'S CHOICE" Now she was living it. Which one of her "brood" would she choose? Before she could pull either one in, there was one more surprise waiting.

"Boss, can I have a minute?"

She motioned Cho into her office. If he asked to transfer too, she would just cry. Privately, of course. He waited for her to sit before he spoke.

"I know I am seriously overstepping here. But something needs to happen. They are both miserable and it sucks out there. I thought it would work itself out, but it hasn't. Rigsby used to talk my ear off and now he won't speak unless you crowbar info out of him. I am honestly afraid he's gonna snap. Van Pelt is in a competition to be super agent with herself. She looks like hell and I think she will work herself into a collapse. Yeah, I know the rules. But maybe our unit isn't much of a rule keeper to begin with? They were into each other before and it worked. Why the hell not let it happen"

It was one of the longest speeches not directly related to a case that she had ever heard him make. She knew he had opinions on everything. But she knew keeping them to himself was his way of maintaining control. His ability to keep his mouth shut was one thing she prized most about him. Lisbon was shocked that he had broken his silence like this. It was the strongest sign of how much had changed.

"So you're suggesting I tell them if they want to be involved they can I will look the other way? The rules are there for their own protection. C'mon Cho, you know what will happen. This unit has to treat each member equally. Romance screws up objectivity."

"Yeah, now we have objectivity coming out our asses. How is that working out there? Think about it."

He left the office without another word. He had his say. He trusted her to make the right call. Cho would back up what ever she did. He watched out for her. It was his job.

**********************************************************************

**Yeah, I am leaving it to hang a little. Please review? I always feel uncertain wrting Jane. It really does help to get honest opinions!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, YEAH US!! Over 1,000 stories! We Rock. **

**Secondly, thanks to all those who have been alerting and most of all, reviewing. It really does make me want to write more!**

**DISCLAIMER: You KNOW if I owned them they would be so much happier!!**

*************************************************************************

**Choices of the Heart - 4**

Since Wayne was the senior agent, Lisbon decided to speak with him first. As he walked into the office, she was struck by the change in him. Cho was right. He was wound very tight. Other than a single glance at Jane, Rigsby ignored him. He sat up straight, but relaxed, in perfect control of his large body. The black suit and almost military hair cut made him look even harder. The spiky do and colorful shirts were gone. He was by the book and no nonsense. It was his eyes that had really changed. Where they had been wide open and always slightly twinkling, now they were constantly narrowed and glacial.

"Rigsby, you want a transfer? I know we talked a few weeks back, and you said everything was fine. What changed?"

What changed? The question almost made Rigsby laugh. What changed was that his heart, which he had freely given away, had been shredded. Spending everyday in her company for 2 months was too long. He thought he could sublimate the pain in a punching bag and weights. He thought he could throw himself into his job. He thought wrong. It was hell and he wasn't doing it anymore. He would not allow any of this out loud however.

"I get calls all the time. This one was different. The state is revamping the State Anti-Terror Task Force. I will be part of the Arson/Explosives Unit. I get to use all my training. I would get sent to Quantico for 3 weeks to train with the Feds, but will still be based in Sacramento. It's a good career move and I need a change." Those last 4 words were all he would say on the subject. He was proud of himself that his voice did not falter as he spoke them.

Lisbon looked over his file on her desk. He was right. This was a major career move for him. But she was sure he wouldn't have even considered it 2 months ago.

"You have been a valued part of this unit. We close a lot of cases and you could move into running your own unit from here. Staying here could be a good career path too. I know you don't want to talk about it. But have you been that unhappy?"

"You're right. I don't want to talk about it"

It was too much to hope that Jane would remain quiet for this long. "You know Rigsby, honesty is the best policy. Admit that you and Van Pelt had a serious falling out. Go to her. Make it up. Even if you still want to leave the Unit, you will go in a much better frame of mind. You are both clearly miserable. Whatever happened, be the bigger person, in more ways than one. I know you want to."

At the mention of Grace's name, his eyes closed as in pain briefly. It was the most emotion Lisbon had seen cross his face in months. He recovered quickly. Ignoring Jane altogether, he kept his attention on Lisbon.

"Is there anything else you wanted Boss?"

"No, I guess not. I will discuss this request with Minelli and let you know. Moving personnel into this unit takes time. We will do our best."

Giving a nod, Wayne drew himself up to his full height and looked down at Lisbon. His face lost some of the tightness that had marked him for a brief moment.

"For what it's worth, I have learned a lot here. You have been good to work for. I know not every man wants to work for a woman, let alone one who is half his size. But you are tough and fair. I have appreciated that."

He ignored Jane completely and walked out of the office. As the door closed behind him, Lisbon let out the breath she had been holding. "You had to say something, didn't you?"

"It needed to be said. It was the 800 pound gorilla in this office. You know I am right. If he doesn't resolve this, even if he leaves, it will follow him for the rest of his life. I am getting you a coffee and an aspirin for that headache"

"How did you know….? Never mind"

Fortified by the aspirin and coffee, Lisbon called Van Pelt into her office next. Again, Cho had nailed it. She looked awful. Her eyes were shadowed and she looked like she had lost some weight. But she was still a beautiful woman. Lisbon pitied her. Being a woman in this line of work was tough. Being a pretty woman was a curse. Up until recently, she had handled it all well. Lisbon was no fool. She could see Rigsby's feelings for the tall red-head. She also saw Van Pelt beginning to return them. Lisbon knew what a mistake dating in the office pool was. She had hoped to spare her that pain. It was too late for that. Cho was right. She was wound too tight as well.

In the interest of fairness, she said the exact same thing to Van Pelt.

"Van Pelt, you want a transfer? I know we talked a few weeks back, and you said everything was fine. What changed?"

"I was approached. They are re-vamping the State Anti-Terrorist Task Force. I have been offered a position in the Internet Intel Unit. You know I have been taking classes in this. I would get to use that training. They will have me train with the Feds for 3 weeks in Quantico and then I would be based here in Sacramento. It would be a good career move for me, and I need a change"

Grace was not as successful as Wayne in controlling her voice as she spoke the last four words. She whispered them. She was worried that Jane and Lisbon would notice that. She needn't have worried. She missed the look of shock that they shared over her head as she bowed to collect herself.

Lisbon swung between shock and fury. Clearly, this new task force had been trolling through her unit. She wondered if Cho had gotten a call. His interrogation skills were just short of legendary here. Her Unit would be decimated if they both took these jobs. Who the hell wanted her taken down so badly? She would find out. But meanwhile, she had a more immediate problem. She tried the same tack with Van Pelt

"You have been a valued part of this unit. We close a lot of cases and you could move into running your own unit from here. Staying here could be a good career path too. I know you don't want to talk about it. But have you been that unhappy?"

"I don't think my happiness is the issue here."

Grace's answer was even sharper than Wayne's. It surprised Lisbon. She thought maybe she could get her to open up a little.

"Of course your happiness is an issue. If you were happy here, you would have hung up on that offer. Even if you leave, you must do it on good terms. Talk to Rigsby. He is a good man and still loves you. Don't let that chance slip past you for anything. This is not something you should throw away so easily. Life will snatch it fast enough from you."

Again, echoing Rigsby, Van Pelt ignored Jane.

"I will review this matter with Minelli and get back to you."

At that point, Lisbon just wanted her out of the office. The whole afternoon had gotten more and more bizarre. For once, it had nothing to do with Jane. When the door closed behind her, Lisbon shook her head at Jane. "Do you think you really did any good there?"

"Maybe not, maybe not. But it was another gorilla feeling overlooked."

"I can not believe they were offered the same unit. They would be training together. What a disaster that would be. The Feds are horrible. They would bounce them both and then where would these two be? I don't want to deny either of them a good career advancement, but if they both go, neither will survive there. Who do I choose?"

"Let them choose"

"WHAT?"

"You'll see. There have been way too much loaded silences here. It needs to end. Call them both into the conference room. Trust me"

Those two words again. What did she have to lose? 2 of her 3 agents wanted out. If she lost them both, she would be forever marked as a leader with no unit loyalty. Her career would be effectively over as a senior agent.

She would have them both meet in the conference room tomorrow. First she wanted to make sure she wasn't losing Cho. Then she wanted to speak to Minelli about this new Task Force.

The next day, Lisbon sent Van Pelt and Rigsby the same email separately. Meet with me in the conference room at 1630 to discuss your request. The rest of the day she spent reviewing each agents file in depth. She wanted to be ready for this meeting.

Jane had an air of suppressed excitement about him. In the past this would have led to silliness and fun in the office. Now it only got him sharp glances and stony silences. They didn't faze him. He was sure of his plan.

But lady Fate stepped in. They caught a case after lunch and the meeting would have to be postponed. It took until Friday before they could arrange it again. It was not going to be easy or pretty. But you didn't become a cop for easy or pretty.

**************************************************************************

**I am honestly trying NOT to be that person who leaves people hanging!! I am working on the next part……but you probably won't get it until after Election Day!!**

**Go VOTE!! and oh yeah, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Real life, you know the crap that interferes with fanfiction, kept me busy. But this story will not go away. It follows me everywhere and seems to keep going.**

**DISCLAIMER: I really neeed a life sized version of these to play with. Until then, not mine!**

**************************************************************************

**CHOICES Part 5**

By Friday afternoon, Lisbon had argued with herself both ways on this plan of Jane's. While it was true that his goofy hunches paid off, this was different. This was her team. She was not going to have this blow up. His confidence was annoying. But at least she was more prepared for this meeting with the two agents. She had done her homework.

True to form, Grace was early. She sat quietly in the conference room, looking at her netbook. Jane and Lisbon walked in together, followed closely by Rigsby. Wayne stopped at the door when he saw Grace.

"Why is Agent Van Pelt here?" He was still referring to her in the most formal of terms. "I will leave and come back when you are ready to meet with me."

Lisbon stood up and motioned to the table.

"Sit down Rigsby. We are all meeting together"

"No disrespect, but I understood this to be about a matter you and I discussed. I don't see what business of Agent Van Pelt's it would be"

"Sit DOWN Rigsby!"

Wayne instinctively responded to the tone of command in her voice and sat. Just then Cho walked in. This time both agents at the table were confused.

"What we are discussing will affect the whole unit. I've asked Cho to come in"

"I still don't see why a private conversation…."

Grace finally snapped. "Just shut up and listen, Rigsby." She was tired and sick of his formality. It was wearing to deal with all the time.

Wayne's head jerked at her words, and his jaw tightened even more. Lisbon sighed. This was going to be a nightmare.

"I've called you all in here because I wanted to share some news that Cho has.

"I've been approached about joining the new State Anti-terror Task Force. They are revamping the whole thing. They wanted me to be trained by the Feds and then work out of here."

Both Wayne and Grace's shocked looks almost made Jane laugh.

"What? Why you?" Wayne had to know

Lisbon answered for him. "Cho is an incredible interrogator and can speak several languages fluently"

"Yeah, I am a legend. You didn't know?"

"Anyway, it seems that this task force has been going through the CBI cherry picking the best agents. It's easier than training local cops. Cho turned them down cold"

"Why aren't you considering it?" Grace knew if Cho turned this down; there would be a very good reason.

"Ever work with the Feds? They're assholes. If they are running this program and training, I'm out. Besides, I have no reason to leave" He said the last sentence with pointed looks at the two.

Jane could no longer remain silent. "Lisbon can not discuss personnel matters with another agent, but I am not bound by any such strictures. Both of you also received similar offers and asked to leave. You would both be training at the same time in the same small group in Quantico. What Lisbon also won't say out loud is how this will impact her perceived leadership skills if two-thirds of her unit requests to leave. Cho has already publicly declared his intentions. She can really only let one of you go"

"What the hell? Van Pelt got an offer from them too?"

"Why is that so shocking? I've been trained in internet Intel and am a damned good agent! Wait, how will you decide who stays and who gets to go? Seniority?"

"Frankly, I don't want to lose either of you. You are both damned fine agents, but realistically, only one of you leaving is practical here. The other one could probably move on in 6 months or so, after I get a new agent in here and settled. I can't force either of you to withdraw your requests. I am asking that you spend the weekend thinking long and hard about what you really want and why."

"What Lisbon is not saying here is that she wants you two to figure out how to either work together or decimate this unit. She can't condone any kind of personal relationship between two agents. But what she doesn't know about, she doesn't have to deal with. You see how easy it could be?"

Wayne narrowed his eyes at Jane, trying not to look at Grace. For her part, Grace closed her eyes as if in pain. Cho nodded in agreement and Lisbon tried to suppress that ever present urge to strangle Jane. There was a moment of silence, just a moment, but it seemed to stretch for hours to the five interconnected lives.

Wayne stood suddenly, breaking the tension. "Yeah. Right. I'll think about it." The anger rolled off him in waves. He strode out of the room, not even looking at anyone else. Clearly, he was not going to bend.

At that, Van Pelt stood and walked out as well, her back stiff and head high. But Jane could see the tell tale shine in her eyes. She was going to go home and cry over this. But she would not let anyone here see her misery.

Cho shook his head at them both. "This better work, Jane. You can't screw with_** us**_ like this." He too, walked out, leaving Lisbon to sort out another Jane mess.

"What the hell do you think you did? Rigsby is too proud to bend. And Van Pelt will think we consider her weak if she pulls her transfer request. All this did was force them to toe a line neither wants. And even if this worked, I can't let them date. There are rules, Jane."

"Lisbon, this unit has been bending rules all over the place to solve cases. If it means that this highly successful unit stays together, I am certain that no one will see what they don't need to. Considering the mayhem I create, Minelli will be too busy to notice. Until this happened, we were a well oiled crime solving machine. We still solve crimes, but not so easily. Think about it long and hard. This is not some fling for them. It's the real deal."

Jane's impassioned plea for romance surprised Lisbon. "I didn't think you were such a closet romantic"

"I am not really. I just know that life is too short and precious to toss that kind of gift away. You should treasure it, for you never know what fate has in store"

With that cryptic reminder of how much fate and Red John had taken from him, Jane wandered back to his sofa; sure that he had stirred this pot sufficiently for now. He was sure the two young agents would meet over the weekend. Perhaps knowing they could have it all, they would reconcile. His little corner of the world here at the CBI would be back to normal. Because when it wasn't, Lisbon wasn't happy. Whether or not he even was willing to admit it to himself, her happiness mattered more and more to him.

**************************************************************************

**More is on its way. I keep writing and re-writing. Am I on a good track? Review please???**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why doesn't anyone warn you how addictive fanfiction can be? Really, there should be a warning label somewhere!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****The addiction is mine, the characters, sadly are not.**

**************************************************************************

Choices – Part 6

Lisbon left a little later. She tried to get Van Pelt to leave. It had been a long and exhausting week on so many levels. She knew Grace wouldn't go. Being one of the last to leave had become a bizarre point of pride with her. Shaking her head she glowered at Jane, hoping he would be smart enough to leave the young woman alone. He probably would have if she had not gasped loudly suddenly.

Grace forgot she wasn't alone when she made the call. "Yes, this is Grace Van Pelt. You left me a voice mail? WHAT? No! That's not possible. But how? Oh, I see. Well, yes, several times. I have no idea. It was only that one occasion. Oh, I never knew that. Yes, I will come in next Wednesday at 5. Thank you"

She was so engrossed by her conversation that she visibly started when she realized Jane was standing in front of her desk. "OH! You scared me! Why are you still here? Wait, what did you hear?"

"Probably more than you would want anyone to know. I think we need to talk, Grace. You had made your decision to let Rigsby leave even before that call didn't you?"

"Yes, but no I don't want discuss this with you..."

"You need to talk to someone. Are you going to call home with this news? You can't talk to Lisbon or Cho. I know who you really need to talk to, but you won't just yet, will you?"

Damn Jane and his perceptions. She wanted nothing more than to sit quietly and process the day's events quietly. She should have left. Crap! Grace knew he was right. She needed to talk to someone.

"Yes, you can trust me. I will not repeat what you say to me."

Again, he had seemingly read her thoughts. He took her hand and led her over to the table in the conference room. Getting her a bottle of water from the fridge, he settled down across from her. Holding her wrists gently he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Think of your breathing. In and out. In and out. Tell me the whole story. You know you want to. It's been buried for way too long."

"OK, but you can never repeat this."

"I will never repeat this"

Focusing her eyes over his head at the wall behind him she began to speak. At first her voice was soft, but quickly gained strength.

"I was 14 when they finally figured out the excruciating pain I was having was cysts. They decided to do a surgery. I didn't understand all the details, but it didn't' go well. I bled too much or something. The doctor was not very tactful. I would never have children. Well, actually, he said it was a real long shot. Who the hell uses a betting term to tell a young girl devastating news like that? I hated him. My mother thought it meant I should be a teacher. I could have generations of children instead. I hated her at that moment too. No. I decided to find a job where you were not measured by whether you could give birth. Being a cop was a man's world. They didn't get pregnant. They didn't care if you had kids. I would make the world safer for other people's kids. I know it was stupid, but I was a kid"

I take it they didn't approve of your career choice?"

"Oh hell no! They thought maybe I could be a nurse and help other people like me. With my luck I would have wound up on a maternity ward. I hated doctors and hospitals. They for sure wanted me to stay home. Maybe I could be Auntie Grace and love my sister's and brother's kids. Can you imagine? The old maid aunt who would never marry. It would be whispered every holiday in sad tones. You better believe I got out of there."

"And then?"

"I moved out here when I finished school. I majored in Criminal Justice. I needed a fresh start. Who knew? I was actually good at this. The details, finding the pieces and putting them together. I was even good at getting people to tell me things. And working the computer to put together information was easy for me. I liked the technology. It was exciting and I would make a difference. Being part of the CBI was my chance to really make a mark in this field. This unit? After working in Serious Crimes, I could write my own ticket. Maybe even the Feds"

"You never explored a second opinion on this?"

"When I came out here, I saw a doctor. She was nicer about it, but said it would be highly unlikely. I know now as an adult that I could have a perfectly fine life without children. But where I grew up and my family, it pretty much was like a mark against me. It's how they look at life, I guess. Now, I am living in a much larger world."

"And then you met Rigsby"

"Yeah, Wayne. I didn't count on him. I had avoided romance at work up until then. I was driven. I was not going to be the woman who threw it all away for a guy. And frankly, since I saw myself as damaged, I figured no one would really want me for the long term. I dated a little, but usually pretty shallow guys who wouldn't care to know that much about me. Wayne. He was so different. Sweet, and kind. Good looking but bashful too. He is such a good man. I knew how he felt. I tried to fight my feelings. How ironic, huh? Here was this amazing man. He loved me and I had fallen for him so hard. I couldn't have him. It was against the rules. I really screwed that up. You're right. I had decided to take my name out of being transferred as soon as I realized he wanted it. If he wanted that unit, he should have it. He doesn't know it but I would give him the world if I could. The last couple of months have been hell. What am I going to do about him? You already know about that night?"

"Well, not details, but I am willing to say I understand the general outline. You two finally acted on all that sexual tension. Then the morning after came with a little reality check on your part. And you assumed that once he found out, he would not want you anymore"

"I was worried about worse than that. I was afraid he would still want me. He is that amazing. He is the kind who would never walk away from a woman…"

"Especially a woman he truly loved"

"Yes, exactly. He deserves so much more than that. He's wonderful. Can't you just see him with kids? He'd be a little league coach and drive van loads of kids to Girl Scout campouts. He should have that, all of that. So, I decided that if I got him to hate me, he could have that. He would find some normal girl, not a damaged cop like me. She would be waiting at home with dinners and the kids and a dog" The last part came out on half a sob. "I can't believe what I threw away. I told him some bull crap about it being because of our careers. If I could have the whole package with him, I would transfer to some safe quiet unit in a heartbeat."

"And now what are you going to do?"

"Yeah, isn't that the kicker. I ranted about making the right choice to him and the choice has been made for me. The reality is that I may never get another chance for this. I am healthy, young and have a good job with benefits. It won't be easy. But I can't turn my back on this gift. It might be selfish, but I am doing this. But I don't want him to know until after he comes back from Quantico"

"He has a right to know"

"Of course he does! But I don't want his mind clouded with all this. And I sure as hell don't want him feeling obligated"

She put her head in her hands and sighed deeply. "I'll tell him then. He can choose what he wants then. Thank you for listening. Tonight I will go see him and tell him that he can have the transfer. That's all I plan to say tonight."

"That's fine. You go speak with him right now" Touching her shoulder, he turned it into a pat.

Grace stood up and stretched her back out. She was exhausted but felt so much better. She just hoped Jane could be trusted with what she told him. She left with a lighter heart, headed to Wayne's apartment.

Across town in his living room, Wayne Rigsby stared at his cell phone in disbelief. He had gotten a call from Jane telling him to only listen and not say a word. He then heard Grace talking. What she said was world shaking. And she was on her way over.

* * *

**Ok, this was the one I kept re-writing. I finally realized that Jane would pull something like this. I think I am getting more comfortable with him. Reviews??**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, for those of you who wondered, I think the angsty bunnies kicked the fluffy bunnies collective asses and they are now cowering under my back deck.**

***********************************************************************

Even though he was expecting the knock, he still jumped a little when it came. This conversation was going to change his life forever. In the 30 minutes since he hung up the phone, he had sat still for 10 of them. The tangle of emotions running through him had left him motionless. He was beyond elated at hearing how Grace really felt about him. He was furious that she still didn't trust him enough to really talk to him. He was saddened by her story. It explained so much. And the last emotion was a mix of sheer terror and pride.

Finally shaking himself, he realized there wasn't much time. Changing out of his old sweats, he took a fast shower and shaved. Fortunately, dinner had already been started when he got the call. His apartment looked fairly clean. He was ready.

Grace was surprised at how quickly Wayne answered his door. She barely finished knocking when it was open. He was freshly shaved, and the apartment smelled heavenly. Oh crap! Her heart sank like a stone. He was expecting a date. Ok, then. She wouldn't even go in. She would tell him he could transfer and then just leave. If she had to see another woman go in there with him, she was pretty sure her heart would break. It didn't matter that she had wanted him to find someone. Grace knew she would always love him. It suddenly occurred to her that a someone would be incredibly easy for him to find. She was now glad they wouldn't be working together. If she had to watch that, it would kill her.

He took a moment and really looked at her in his doorway. Wayne had been avoiding really looking at her for 2 months now. Knowing what he did, he could see the subtle changes in her. Being a trained detective in love made his view of her that much more keen. She was tired, but still the most beautiful woman he knew. In that brief moment, he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and never let her go. His heart was overflowing. Nothing else mattered. He forced himself to let her do this.

"Hi."

"Hello Rigsby. I can see you were expecting someone so I won't keep you. I am not going to transfer out. I'll tell Lisbon on Monday. You can go and I hope it's everything you wanted."

Keeping her voice level as she said that was the hardest thing Grace ever attempted. Standing this close to him for the first time in months was killing her. He looked wonderful and smelled even better. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into those arms and be held against that strong chest. She turned away quickly. Grace knew she didn't have any more composure left. She had to get out of there before some woman she knew she would hate showed up.

Wayne grabbed her arm as she turned to go. "Grace, I am not expecting anyone. Don't go. Come in and talk to me? Please?"

Oh God! She wasn't sure what got to her more, his touch on her arm, the way he always dragged out the **a** in her name like a caress or the Please. It was all going to break her and her heart. She had to get out of there. Grace tried to pull away, but then Wayne did the one thing she never expected him to do. He used his strength on her. Pulling both arms he dragged her into his apartment and closed the door. Oh God! That freaking door!

"I'm not expecting anyone. I just got back from a run. I'm just about done making dinner. You hungry? Tell me why you aren't going? Grace? Talk to me."

He knew he was babbling. He had meant to stay in control, but once he touched her arm and felt that electric shiver of awareness through out his whole being, he was lost. Grace tried to turn and grab the door handle. Wayne put his hand up on the door and leaned kept it pushed closed. It meant they were closer to each other than they had been in months. The awareness of the other stole both their breaths from them.

"Grace?"

It was his voice. No one else made her name sound like that. She could feel his voice caressing her. She shook her head inwardly at herself. What an idiot she was. She was so in over her head here. Wait. Why wasn't he still furious at her? It suddenly occurred to her that when he answered the door, he was more like the old Wayne. What had changed? She narrowed her eyes and really looked at him. The tension was still there, but he was really looking at her. Something had happened. DAMN JANE! If he had talked…then he knew. Shit! She had to have this conversation now.

"Ok Wayne. I'll stay. But I thought I was the last person you wanted to see?" Good Grace. Give him an opening and see how much he knows, she thought.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking since this afternoon"

That was the problem with trying to use investigative techniques on a fellow cop. They knew them too. He wasn't really giving her much. Ok, time to give him a little.

"Really? And what have you decided?"

"Not sure yet. Tell me why you aren't taking the task force job first"

"Oh. Um, I thought about what Cho said. I don't want to deal with the Feds." Even to her own ears she sounded weak.

Wayne watched her dance around the matter. She was clearly not planning to tell him anything. His temper began to flare again. If the timer for the oven had not just gone off, he would have probably lost it. Thankful for the distraction, he glanced over. "Look, dinner is ready. I made some baked Ziti. There's plenty. Sit down and eat. I think we should talk."

"I'm not really hungry. But I will sit with you while you eat. Why don't you tell me what your thoughts on the task force are?"

Wayne put the hot pan of pasta on the counter and carefully closed the oven door. He couldn't believe this. The most momentous thing to happen to either of them and she was really not going to tell him. She would walk out of here tonight without resolving a God-damned thing! Throwing the oven mitts down, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"You have got to be kidding me. Screw being gentle about this! Look at my phone, Grace. Look at the last incoming call. Look at the time and the length. You are an investigator. You tell me what I think we should be discussing!! I can't play any more games Grace"

Patrick Jane, time of call, 19:03, length of call, 16 minutes. Her head swam as she did the math. Jane didn't repeat anything. He didn't have to. He had called Wayne and let him listen as she poured out her pitiful history. Closing her eyes against the mortification and fury, she could feel herself swaying slightly. She suddenly opened up her eyes and forced herself upright. She would not pass out here at his feet. The last thing he needed was a sad sack head case pregnant with his child swooning, for Christ's sake!

His arms shot out instinctively to grab her. Watching her pull herself together, he waited. She had to talk now. There was no where left to hide.

"I don't know what to say here"

"You're not serious? The biggest news in any man's life and I have to hear the woman I love blurt it out via cell phone to Patrick Jane? And you don't know what to say? Really? There isn't anything you would like to talk to me about? How little do you trust me? Trust us? I thought maybe we could work this out. But clearly, again you are making all the choices here."

He stormed off to the door and wrenched it open, almost pulling it off the hinges. "You want it this way? Remember, though, it was the choice you made."

Wayne stood there, his jaw tightened back up again, the angry Wayne, back again.

In that moment, Grace knew her whole life was literally tipping in the balance. Again, her heart and head did battle. She had spent her life listening to one. Maybe it was time to give that other organ a shot.

* * *

I know it's really weak to leave you all hanging. But I have more coming. Promise!


	8. Chapter 8

**Whew! The fluffies and the angsty bunnies really duke it out in this one! Thanks to tgrfan23 for helping me out again!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Battling bunnies, yeah, the rest are CBS and Heller's!**

* * *

**Choices of the Heart - 8 **

Before this moment, the biggest chance Grace Van Pelt had ever taken in her life was when she packed up her jeep and moved to California. She remembered that feeling of freedom and terror. Her heart had raced the first 200 miles as she drove into her future. She was sure that every driver on the road knew how panicked she felt. She knew no one and nothing about this life. She was jumping, well, driving into the complete unknown. Compared to this, that feeling was nothing.

She stood there, looking at Wayne holding the door to his apartment open. His knuckles were white were he clenched the door. It seemed to come back to that door, didn't it? They had first made love against that very door, wildly, with all the passion and unspoken love in their beings. That love. It stopped her cold. Because, she knew this was love. She was in love with this wonderful man that she had again hurt so deeply. For two months, she had watched the wall she forced him to build around himself. Her actions had transformed him into that hard angry man holding open a door. The depth of the pain she caused him created an answering ache in her own heart.

She thought of all she had told Jane and the parts she didn't tell. Patrick Jane. His words to her in Lisbon's office the other day rang in her head. "Life will snatch it fast enough from you"

Did she want to be a shell like him, grieving for a lost love? If she walked out that door, she had a vision of herself, bitter, empty, living a life of regrets. What kind of mother would she be if she couldn't accept love? They were both at the edge here, and she was the one who had pushed them there. It was up to her to pull them back.

Walking over to the door, she pulled it out of Wayne's hand. Closing it, she stood against it and looked up at him. For all his size and strength, he seemed so vulnerable. He looked terrified to hope. What had she done? What did she almost do? It was time to trust. Trust him, trust herself and mostly, trust what they could have.

"Wayne? I think you are right. We should talk." She spoke so softly, he was almost afraid he had imagined it. She smiled shyly, huge unshed tears in her large brown eyes. He let out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Leaning one hand on the door over her head, he reached down and swiped that lone tear trickling down her cheek with his large hand.

"OK, Grace. We'll talk. But first, we eat"

"What? At a moment like this, you want to eat?"

"Yep! We have a lot to talk about and nothing good was ever settled on an empty stomach. So, sit down before you fall down. You don't look like you have been eating enough. We'll eat, clean up and then sit and talk. We have all night. I am not going anywhere. Are you?"

"No, Wayne. I am not going anywhere"

"Good. Sit down then. You need to eat. You almost passed out before. We are going to have to take very good care of you and the baby."

The baby. As soon as the words left his mouth they both stopped and looked at each other. It was the first time they had said it out loud. His face was such a mix of joy and awe. That big sweet smile she had missed for 2 months came back to his face.

"Yes, Wayne".

She sat and they ate in a companionable silence. Wayne's dedication to food showed in his cooking. It was delicious. Of course, she hadn't eaten this well in weeks. After they finished, he cleared the table and shooed her inside to sit while he cleaned up, ignoring her offers to help. He had fed his woman and would take care of her, he knew. He was a happy man. Wayne realized they still had to talk, but felt confident they could work this out. She had taken a big step when she closed that door on the right side.

The man had only mediocre taste in decorating, but his taste in comfortable sofas couldn't be contested. She kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet under herself. Between finally eating a decent meal and the loosening of that tension knot in her neck, she felt better than she had in weeks. Grace was almost asleep when he came back in to the living room. She started when she heard him say her name.

"Grace? Oh, you look so tired. Are you up to this?"

"Yes, I think so. I know so. I've been such a fool and you need to hear the truth."

"Well I heard a lot of it already. Is there more?"

"Yeah. There was a whole thing I didn't tell Jane. It was even more painful. But I think you have the right to know it all. It might explain a little bit of why I acted the way I did."

"Ok, but only if you want to tell me. I don't want to cause you any pain"

Could the man get any more perfect? He cooked her a fabulous dinner, cleaned up and didn't want her to be hurt at all, even if it meant he wouldn't completely understand why she had treated him so badly. Wait, he just got better. Without even thinking he sat on the sofa, picked up her feet and started to rub them. And to think, she was going to turn her back on him. She was a colossal jerk!

"Well you heard the part about my family and the surgery, right?

"Yeah, but I don't understand what happened with us? I remember that night you said it was covered. I never thought that was what you meant."

"Well, I still have to see the doctor, but apparently, they told me that we were kind of the perfect storm. It seems that if you make love _**several times a night**_ like we did, and your partner has lots of dedicated and mobile swimmers, so to speak, I could get pregnant. Frankly, I never did it that often anyway, and never more than once in a night. So, who knew it would ever be an issue?"

"See? We are made for each other! Even our bodies know it!"

His smile was infectious. She smiled back at him. In his eyes, she could see he was reliving how well their bodies had moved together. They had made love over and over that night. It had been by turns passionate and sweet. She had never known her body could feel that way. Her experiences in sex had been mediocre at best. She had always been afraid to really let go. Wayne made her let go and then he caught her each and every time. The memory alone had kept her up so many nights. It had kept him awake too.

"But about the next morning. I really need to tell you. I was terrified."

"I heard what you said to Jane. Really? Do you think I would care? Grace, do you know about my father?"

"A little. I heard Cho say something to Jane about the bikers. Was your dad one?"

"I don't tell people this, but he was the leader of the Devils Posse in California"

"YOUR father? The Devils Posse? I've read about them. Until 10 years ago, they were the worst criminal gang in the state. It's hard to imagine that you…."

"Yeah, needless to say, I am not proud of that. The point is that at 13, I ran away from them. Amazingly enough, I got lucky. The state didn't return me to them and I got placed with an older couple who were just about done with foster kids. They had raised so many. But the state was afraid to put me in a home with other children, in case, well, in case the gang came after me. The Valentines became real parents to me. I got to live a life I never knew existed. Even after I aged out of the system, they still let me live there and go to college. I wasn't blood to them, but I considered them my parents. Being a parent is not just giving birth. I know that. Even if you couldn't have children, we could still love children and make them ours. No matter what, I want you to understand that."

She knew at that moment she had made the right decision. Grace didn't know what she had done right in a past life to deserve this man, but she had him now and was never letting him go. He was the other part of her soul, the part she had no idea even existed.

"Now I need you to hear why I behaved so badly that morning. What I didn't tell Jane was what my parents told me over and over again. They would remind me that I could never be a mother and should not encourage any man. It sounds cruel I know, but this is farm country. Having large families, yes, even in this day was how you kept it together. My mother always said she was protecting me from real heart ache one day. What would happen if a man wanted to marry me? Would it be fair knowing I could never give him children? I didn't date much as a result. Between that and being the football coach's daughter, I spent a lot of time serving punch at the dances. It gave me a chance to learn to watch how people behaved. That was useful as a cop"

Wayne's jaw tightened again. His childhood had been traumatic and terrifying. He learned early never to expect much from people until the Valentines took him in. He couldn't imagine crushing the lovely spirit that was Grace they way her parents did. He went to take her in his arms, but she put up her hands.

"Wait, there's more"

"What? Did they tell guys as soon as they came to pick you up for dates?"

"They really didn't have to. It was a small town. My mother told one woman at church and a few others overheard. Like I said, I didn't date much. But when I went to college, I met a guy. Todd Harrison. He was a nice guy. We started dating in my junior year. His family owned a few stores in the area. My mother worried a lot that year. She was afraid I would get serious and then get my heart broken when he found out and bailed. She was partly wrong."

"What happened?" He was almost afraid to ask. He also knew he wanted to kill Todd Harrison. He didn't know him, but if he had hurt his Grace… Wayne stopped himself. This wasn't about his anger, but about Grace. Forcing himself to remain calm, he listened carefully.

"We got engaged 2 months before we graduated, at Easter. Everyone was delighted, except my mother. I promised her I would tell him, but could never seem to find the words. Finally, the night before graduation, I told him. He was wonderful about it, actually. He said he didn't care and that I would be enough. Until I wasn't. I guess he told his parents and their reaction was less than happy. As time went on, he began to talk about the family business, and how it had always been in the family. Then he would talk about the house he grew up in. It had been built by his great-great-grandfather and been passed down through the generations. At first he only mentioned it occasionally. Then every time he had a drink or two, he would laugh and say, 'so much for family tradition, huh Gracie baby'? By summer's end, I knew he was not ok with this. I also knew he would never break up with me. He didn't want to be that kind of guy, I guess. I also knew his family was pressuring him. I saved him the trouble. I gave him back the family ring that would never be passed down either and took the job in the Sacramento PD. I had taken the test earlier that year. It was time to make a fresh start."

"What an asshole!"

"I used to think so, but he was like most men. They wanted someone to pass their world onto. It's kind of a biological imperative. Anyway, fair or not, I couldn't bear it if you were like that too. I cared for him, but nothing like what I felt for you. I don't think I could have handled it if you if you had to pretend like he did. I wouldn't put you in that position. I was afraid. I know. I should have trusted you. My fear overcame what my heart should have told me. Frankly, my heart did tell me. I was too stupid to listen."

"So the thing about the job and your career?"

"Not complete bull. I thought it was all I would ever have. I knew, or rather I believed I couldn't have you. I wanted you to have everything, career, wonderful life, family, the whole package. It's why I resisted you for so long. I knew how you felt. The whole office knew that"

Wayne smiled at that. He knew he had been pretty obvious about her. But he also knew he had never felt like that before. Wayne was well aware that a gorgeous woman like her would be a hot commodity in the office. It's why he was so blatant. No other man in that building was getting near her. He didn't care who he had to scare off. She had no idea how many guys were warned away from her. Sometimes he did it himself, usually by just standing very tall and glowering at the jerk. Pretty quickly, the grapevine took care of the rest for him. Any guy who asked was immediately told, "Van Pelt? Yeah. Look, don't get too close. Rigsby will tear your arms off and feed them to you" Sometimes, being big was a good thing. But that's something he would tell her when they were old and grey.

"Wayne, I am so sorry I didn't trust you. But listen, about this, me, the baby. I don't want this to interfere in what you really want. If you want that task force, go for it. Please. I will be fine. I don't want you to feel some kind of obligation here…."

Grace's voice trailed off as Wayne began to shake his head at her. He couldn't believe after all she had just said to him about trusting him, that she would be so foolish. Obligation? Hell! He was going to be a father. He was going to do this right, not because he had to, but because it was going to make him the happiest and proudest man on the planet. But she was still so afraid and bruised by how she had been treated. First her family let her down and then that asshole. He was going to have to show her over time, he thought. First things first.

"Grace, I am only going to explain this to you one time. Listen to me carefully. That baby? It's a life we created out of our love. Yeah, I love you. That I will say over and over again. This baby and you are not an obligation. You're a gift, a treasure, a part of my heart, both of you are. Understand that. Remember that. Think about that. After that, it's all just details. I am going to make some tea for you and a coffee for me."

He leaned over and kissed her, softly on her lips and whistled as he headed back to the kitchen. His step and heart were considerably lighter than they had been in weeks. Wayne Rigsby was in love with the woman carrying his baby. She was here and he had fed her and was going to care for her for the rest of their lives. It was all good.

When he came back from the kitchen with the mugs, she was asleep this time. He put down the mugs and headed to the bedroom. After turning down the bed, he grabbed the extra pillow and blanket from the closet. He picked her up carefully in his arms. She had lost some weight. He was going to have to take care of that. She still felt so right in his arms. Wayne settled her into his bed, covered her and after only admiring the sight of her red hair splayed out on his pillow as in his dreams, left her to sleep. He wanted nothing more than to climb in next to her. But he wasn't sure he could trust himself to let her sleep. There would be other nights. He would make sure of that. Tonight, he would sack out on the sofa. Tonight, knowing his Grace was safe and cared for in his bed would be enough.

* * *

**I think the fluffies won out here. Maybe one more chapter, maybe 2, not sure yet. Maybe a little smut. It depends on how brave the bunnies get.**

**Let the bunnies know what you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So the fluffy bunnies have had their way, but were mugged on the way to this chapter by the smutty bunnies! Yeah, that is a lot of bunnies, but you know how they are. **

**DISCLAIMER: How come I got custody of bunnies but not them? Ask CBS and Heller who own them**

* * *

**CHOICES 9**

When Grace awoke, she was first aware of not being in her own bed. As the fog cleared from her head, she realized the bed was one she had slept in before. But this time, she was alone, even though she was surrounded by bedding that still carried the slight essence of Wayne. It was a comforting feeling. But she was alone. Focusing her eyes, she saw the red lights glowing 11:43pm. She must have fallen asleep, but how did she get into his bed? A smile ghosted her lips as she immediately answered herself. Wayne, sweet protective Wayne had probably carried her in and put her into his bed.

But where was he now? First things first. She found the bathroom, grimaced at how disheveled she looked after her nap and went looking for Wayne. She found him on the sofa, stretched out as best as his length would allow in front of a basketball game that had been muted. He had taken off his button down shirt and slept only partially covered by a fleece.

Grace took this rare opportunity to study him as he slept. She delighted in all those details only a woman in love would note. His face had changed. There were some slight shadows under his eyes. She noted the sweep of his unfairly long eyelashes and the faintest hint of freckles he probably had as a child. Even in repose, the strength in his long body was apparent. A slight smile suddenly curved his lips as if he were dreaming of something sweet. Grace wondered what their child would look like. Would he have his father's dimple in his chin and open smile? Would his eyes be that dark blue and twinkle when happy, like Wayne? It was a heady game she played with her imagination, one she had never dared imagine before.

He stirred again and almost rolled off the sofa, catching and waking himself up. As Wayne opened his eyes and tried to remember why he was sleeping on his sofa, a slight movement in caught his eye. He thought he was still dreaming when he saw Grace sitting on his coffee table, smiling at him in the flickering light of the TV. Then his dream spoke to him in a gently scolding tone.

"Wayne, why are you sleeping on the sofa? You don't fit."

He propped his head up on his hand and smiled at her. Grace enjoyed the play of muscles in his arm under the tight white t-shirt.

"You fell asleep before. You needed to rest. I couldn't leave you out here on the sofa. So, you get the bed. I'm fine out here."

"Really? You are honestly comfortable sleeping with either your head or feet hanging off? You almost just rolled out of it. Don't be silly. I feel better and am going home so you can have the bed. We can finish talking in the morning, OK?"

She stood; looking for her discarded shoes and was surprised when he pulled her down on to his lap as he sat upright.

"Nope."

"What?"

"You are exhausted and should not be driving home alone this tired. Absolutely not. You go on back into the bedroom and get full nights sleep"

Grace was so distracted by the feeling of being back in his arms that she didn't answer right away. She couldn't believe she had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to be held against him. Under the soft t-shirt, his chest was wonderfully warm and firm. The urge to just cuddle in and stay there forever was overwhelming.

"Wayne, I am fine. I just get kind of sleepy occasionally. Actually, that's why I even went to the doctor to begin with. I thought I had some kind of Vitamin deficiency. I was tired a lot and just not feeling right. I thought I would get a B12 shot. Surprise! Anyway, I am perfectly capable of driving home now"

His strong arms tightened around her. To tell the truth, he didn't even care what they were discussing. Grace was in his arms where she belonged. He never wanted to let her go. But she was starting to squirm and argue. The squirming was good; actually, it was very good. But the arguing, well there was only one way to stop that.

He kissed her. He kept one arm around her, and with the other hand, tipped her face to his and kissed her. Not softly and quickly, but slowly, deliberately. He swallowed her gasp of surprise and took advantage of her parted lips to sweep in and taste her. Like a strong shot of fine whiskey, it warmed him and went straight to his head. The sweet taste of her against his questing tongue was even better than his memory had allowed. When she answered him by tasting back, he tightened his hold on her and slid his hand into her soft hair. Holding her head, he tasted, and stroked.

Grace wasn't sure what just happened. One moment she was rationally deciding to go home and let him go sleep in his bed. The next thing she knew, she was on his lap and in his arms. It was distracting, but she could still form a somewhat coherent sentence. She was about to get up and just leave when she was suddenly having the breath kissed from her. And oh Lord, she had almost forgotten how well he kissed. His arm was firmly around her and he had hold of her head. He kissed with strength and gentleness. He kissed passionately, but as if he had all the time in the world.

She wasn't even aware of the slight whimper she made but Wayne heard and tasted it. Grace didn't even know she had wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself as close as possible. But he felt that too. He felt more squirming too. Her firm little ass was wriggling against him, and he growled a little in his throat. He didn't notice that, but she did, and gloried in the sound. Pulling back just a little, she reluctantly released his lips.

"Take me back to bed, Wayne"

The words whispered in his ear never sounded so loud or resonated so fully within him.

He forced himself to loosen his grip on her. Wayne wanted her to be able to sleep. She had looked so tired when she came. As much as his body and soul were screaming to be in and with her, Wayne knew she needed the rest more.

"Oh Grace, you have no idea how much I want…but you need to sleep. I want you to go back inside and get some rest. We still need to talk in the morning"

His good intentions and resolve were being sorely tested by the red-haired angel in his arms trailing kisses along his jaw as he spoke. He couldn't believe what she said next

"No! I am not getting into that big bed alone. You come with me and we will sleep together."

By this time her hands had traveled under his shirt. She loved the feeling of his tight muscles under her fingers. She began to pull the t-shirt up over his head. She wanted a look at all that delicious flesh. Memories of that night were beginning to pour back, and were being crowded out by the hot reality. He was even bigger and stronger than she remembered. Success! The shirt was gone and Grace couldn't resist stroking him everywhere she could reach.

He finally grabbed both hands so he could focus. Trying to be noble when you had a lap full of Grace intent upon stripping and kissing you was too much for any man.

"Sweetheart. Stop. Noooo Graaace, stop. I am putting you back to bed and coming out here to sleep. I can not lie down next to you in there without wanting to touch you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Wayne Rigsby, if you want me to stay in that bed and sleep now, you are going to have to come in there and wear me out and then stay with me! Please, Wayne?"

He was only human, he thought. What man in his right mind would turn that down? And she was polite, he reasoned. She said "Please". That last flick of her tongue in his ear decided him.

"Hang on" He suddenly stood, and she had only a moment to hold onto his strong neck with her arms. He cupped her butt in his hands and lifted her up. She didn't even have to be told to wrap her legs around him. Grace could feel the heat from his bare chest through her clothes. She couldn't wait to feel that delicious sensation on her naked skin. She trailed little kisses up and down the thick column of his neck, encouraging him with whispered whimpers as he walked back to the bedroom.

"Hurry, please, I want to feel all of you against all of me. Mmm you taste so good. Can't wait to taste you all"

Wayne knew he was strong. He could have carried her weight around the CBI building 5 times and not been tired. But at those whispered words, his muscles almost failed. Was she trying to kill him just with words? He hurried.

As soon as he put her down on the large bed, he followed pulling them both up to the pillows. Grace let go of him long enough to pull her shirt off. She wanted to feel him against her. She started to unclasp the bra, when his hands and words stopped her.

"Let me, Grace"

Just the way he said her name made the heat sweep over her again. He began to kiss her neck, slow nibbling little kisses. As soon as his teeth teased a section, his tongue would sweep behind it to soothe it. Meanwhile, his large hands were stroking the edge of the bra where it met the skin.

Grace arched her upper body up to meet those questing hands. Finally, he snapped the front clasp opened and kissed each cup off the rose tipped peak. By the time he had both open and she was laid out next to him, his breath caught. There she was, red hair tossed across his pillows, open and bare to his gaze. She licked her lips, as her gaze met his. The fantasy was again surpassed by the reality. It stole his breath away.

"They look even better than I remember. And I have thought about them in great detail", he whispered.

"They are bigger, for sure, and pretty sensitive these days."

"I'm not hurting…"

"No! On the contrary, every feeling is sort of magnified."

A slow grin spread across his face. "Really? We are going to have to test that out"

He was as good as his word. By the time he had stopped teasing her with gentle kisses and tastes, she was whimpering and writhing on the bed. When he finally succumbed to her pleas and began to draw on the tightened buds with his hot mouth, each increasing suction was met with an answering throb in her core. She was pretty sure her panties were soaked already. As he moved from one side to the other, she could do no more than grasp his dark head in her hands and moan.

Christ! She was so responsive. He wondered if he could make her come just from sucking her breasts. Considering the death grip she had on his hair and the sounds coming from her, she was pretty close. He glanced up and saw her head whipping from side to side, her eyes closed. Suddenly, she let out a cry and her whole body tensed up. She moaned out his name, in one long syllable, "Waaaaayne, God Waaaayne, Yes, yes yes." Theory proved, but his control was fast slipping away.

He pulled her pants and the scrap of lace covering her off in one motion. He needed all of her right now. She managed to lift her head up just in time to see him rip his own pants and boxers off. It was a sight worth seeing. He was even larger than he remembered.

"My God, you are gorgeous, Wayne! It's a sin to cover all that with clothing"

Another one of those happy smiles lit up his face. A body like a Greek God come to life with a little boy's sweet charming smile. And it was all hers. She lifted her arms to him.

"Come to me. I don't want to wait a moment longer"

He didn't have to be asked twice. She welcomed his weight all over her and pulled him onto the cradle of her hips. He began to tease her by just sliding his length up and down over her. As each pass of his head slid along her clit she gasped and moaned. She was practically dripping onto him.

"Wayne! Now! Don't tease me! Please?"

It was the please that got him again. With one slow deliberate stroke, he buried himself to the hilt within her. Holding his weight on his elbows as he kissed her deeply, mimicking what his hips were about to do, he just held himself still. Finally, she pulled her lips from his and whispered, "This feels perfect" He smiled down at her and whispered back, "Hold on, it's about to get better"

He went slowly first, just watching the play of emotions across her face with each stroke. He wanted to know what she liked best. It was the stuff of almost a year's worth of dreaming. Last time, had been amazing, but they were both a little buzzed. This time, knowing what he did and how she felt, his fantasy was exploded by a perfect reality.

Each time she alternately whispered, whimpered or groaned out his name, he felt his control slipping. Reciting teams in the American League and where they played wasn't helping. Rolling them both over in maneuver that had Grace gasping, he sat her up on top of him. "C'mon baby, let me see you."

Grace thought he couldn't get any deeper until she was on him at an even better angle. His large hands grasped her thighs and helped her moved on him at an ever faster pace. When he sat up suddenly, with his fingers stroking her clit, the twin sensations of being stroked inside and out at the perfect spot sent her hurtling over the edge screaming his name. Growling out her name, he joined her and held her even tighter as she fell.

She slumped against him, spent. "Now, I could sleep"

Managing just enough energy to pull a sheet over them, he laid them back down. Grace still sprawled across him. Wayne smoothed the tangled red curls and slowly ran his fingers up and down her spine. He was perfectly willing to be her pillow and mattress if she needed. Whatever she needed, Grace would have, was his last conscious thought.

* * *

**The fluffies are really embarrassed and want to know you are all still with us. And the angsty ones are starting to make more noise….answer them all back with reviews please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**This one is a little short. I am making one long chapter into two because one would have been really unwieldy. And, true to form, the bunnies are not going to let me stop here! **

**Oh! Can I just say how much I am loving all the GRIGSBY stories showing up on this site? Join the fun!**

**DISCLAIMER: A really cool new Red bag I got on Canal Street yesterday, yes. Them, sadly no.**

* * *

**Choices - 10**

This time when she awoke, Grace knew exactly where she was sleeping. Wayne's arms were wrapped around her. This time, she was not running away. This time, she was going to roll over and snuggle back into his warm embrace. This time she hoped would be the beginning of so many times like this. She didn't think she could ever stop or ever have enough of him. For a woman who had spent years thinking she would be independent and alone, it should have been an earth shattering revelation.

Instead it made her a little giddy His arms and warmth were addictive, she decided. She suddenly understood why people did drugs. This was a feeling she never wanted to lose. "Hello, my name is Grace, and I am addicted to Wayne Rigsby" The silliness of the thought, made her giggle a little.

Wayne could feel her stirring. He held his breath, still terrified that she would run again. Instead, he could feel her body shaking ever so slightly. Was she crying? Was she hurt? Had he pushed her? Oh, God, he was an idiot. He should have stayed on the sofa. Damnit! Better face this, he thought.

"Grace?"

Oh good, he was awake. Time to get her fix. Grace rolled over into his arms and smiled. Oh no, that worried look was back on his face. It never ceased to amaze her how truly shy and sweet this gladiator of a man was at his core. She reached up and smoothed that worry line between his eyes.

"This is a very good morning I think" Then she did the only thing any woman who was lucky enough to wake to that sight would do. She kissed him. She wrapped her arms and the rest of her body around him and kissed him. Oh yeah, that was better. It was even better when his arms tightened around her and kissed her back. It was another hour or so before she came down from the high of being rolled onto her back and loved thoroughly first thing in the morning. Yeah, mainlining Wayne. That was the ultimate high.

After he finally was able to breathe again, Wayne finally relaxed. She started that. She wanted him. And frankly, she wanted him last night. Yeah, it was all good. He still couldn't believe she was in his bed. Look at her. Her skin was still flushed and glowing and she had the loveliest half smile on her face. He could easily get addicted to that sight. Grace stretched and looked over at him.

"I can't believe I am the one saying this, but are you hungry? I'm starved."

"What would you like for breakfast? I know I have eggs, maybe some bacon, no sausage and only English muffins. What's your pleasure?"

"I didn't mean you had to cook for me. I have to go home anyway and get cleaned up and…."

"Nope"

"What? Not this again? I am not sleepy and can certainly drive"

"We still have so much to talk about and I am kind of afraid to let you leave before we work all this out"

"I know that, but I really need to clean up and change…"

"Your bag in the car?"

She knew he referred to the overnight bag they all kept in their cars in case they caught a case that would take them away from the area. California was a big state. They could be sent anywhere. Her bag contained 2 work outfits, something to sleep in and a comfortable outfit.

"Yeah, of course"

"Ok then. I will go down to your car and get it for you. You can shower and change here. Meanwhile I will get some bagels or those chocolate chip crumb muffins you like and we will have breakfast"

Those chocolate chip muffins were an indulgence she only allowed herself on rare occasions. They were about 600 calories each, but really wonderful. She couldn't even remember bringing one to the office. She only mentioned them once on a stakeout. Only a man in love would remember a tiny detail like that. Grace kissed him again.

"You really are too sweet, you know that?"

"Sweet? Ok, but I don't think anyone would describe me as sweet"

"Are you kidding? Well, that's ok, I think I like being the only one to know how truly sweet you are"

Wayne's heart swelled with the lovely smile that accompanied that declaration. It sounded like she wanted to keep him to herself. That was just fine with him. It was exactly the type of arrangement he had in mind.

She had to kiss him again just because he was so sweet. Just as things were starting to get interesting, both their bodies told them something different. Their stomachs rumbled. Laughing, they broke it up and got moving.

When Grace came out of the shower, there was coffee, water boiled and several kinds of Decaf tea waiting and, oh heavens, a muffin! He jumped in the shower and grinned out as he came into the kitchen, his hair all wet and spiky. Grace was wearing yoga pants and one of his CBI t-shirts.

"I'm sorry, but my t-shirts were packed a few months ago. They are getting kind of tight, so I borrowed one yours. Is that ok?"

"You can have whatever you want."

"Stop, you will spoil me"

"I plan to! Now, how are you going to handle work? Once Lisbon finds out, you will be on desk and computer duty for the duration. I know that will be really hard for you to give up going out in the field for a while. At least I will be able to keep you posted"

"What? Oh, Wayne. You are taking that job with the task force. I will be fine."

"Nope"

"Oh no, Wayne. This could be a really good career move for you. A chance like this doesn't come along ever day. I won't let you give this up."

"I like working at the CBI. Lisbon's a good boss and Cho, well Cho and I work well together." Grace, the only reason I was leaving was because trying to not love you wasn't working. I had to try getting away. I couldn't see you every day and not want to be with you. It was killing me"

"Aren't we a fine pair? I was only leaving because I couldn't be with you. But I still don't know what we will do. We're still both agents in the same unit. I'll change to the Intel unit if I have to, but there will still be an unofficial mark against you. I don't want that. Maybe I should just leave CBI."

"Nope"

"Be real here. I don't want you feeling like you have to change your life."

"My life will be changed. It was forever changed when I met you"

It was the quiet calm simplicity of the statement that just tugged on Grace's heart. This brave man, who had been terrified to make a move, was opening his heart to her. He deserved no less in return.

"Wayne, I love you too, but…"

It was as far as she got. His arm shot out and grabbed hers. "Really? You really do? Please don't say it if you really don't mean it?"

The hopeful uncertainty in his eyes was almost too much to watch. It suddenly occurred to her that in all that they shared and he overheard, she had never actually said it to him. Time to correct that right away! Cupping his strong jaw in her hands she looked him directly in the eyes.

"Wayne Rigsby, make no mistake here. I love you. I tried not to. I didn't want to fall in love at work, but how could I not? Besides being incredibly gorgeous, you are kind, sweet and brave. You have the best heart I have ever known. I love your incredible appetite, your strength, your loyalty to those your care about. I love how I feel in your arms and when you kiss me. I love that you would throw over a chance at a good career path because you love so well. I love you. Please never doubt it. Wayne, I love you."

"Really?"

"Really. Why do you doubt this? I love you too much to let you toss away a chance like this task force. Let my love free you from this over active sense of obligation."

He leaned across the table and kissed her again, just because he could.

"Come inside and sit. I need to tell you some things about me. You have shared your past. You have a right to know mine."

* * *

**I promise I am working on the next chapter. Maybe only one or two more after that.**

**Please Review….You can not imagine how happy it makes me to hear what people think. Sometimes I get the best inspiration from reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This took longer to write than expected. I just thought Wayne's past needed to be addressed, since we knew more about Grace's.**

**BTW…Does ANYONE else think it's really lame that she got shot, and he tells her he loves her and she says "thanks'? WTF???? REALLY? Sorry for the mini rant there!**

**DISCLAIMER: I would say MUCH more than thanks if they were mine!**

* * *

**Choices Part 11**

Oh, no. That worry line between his brows was back. Did he still doubt her feelings? What could be so terrible about his past that he would have those doubts? She sat on the sofa and tried to pull him down next to her.

Wayne knew if he sat next to her, inhaled that mix of her shampoo and Grace, he would lose his nerve. He hated telling her this, but she needed to understand it all. This was the biggest risk ever. It was the kind of thing that could make her get up and walk away, this time for good. He wasn't sure he would recover, but she had to know.

"Wayne?"

"Outside of the people directly involved, only the caseworker and the Valentines know this whole story. But I think you need to know"

"Whatever you want to tell me will be fine. I trust you."

Trust. Would she continue to trust after? The potential answer terrified him. He began to speak slowly, as if trying to piece together what had happened.

"I told you about my father. You saw those people, the Sinner Saints. Up until I was 13, that was my life. I rode with them on and off for most of that time. TV and movies always glamorize that life. If you were a kid, it was anything but. We were usually hungry, dirty and lived in dumps. Occasionally, we would get dropped with an older couple who didn't ride so much any more. They were ok, and at least then we got to go to school a little. Going to school was rough. We were always the outsiders. The other kids feared us and the teachers ignored us. We were always behind. I was tall, but not so filled out. I was at least bigger than the other kids in school, so I got left alone. I was lucky, I guess"

"You keep saying we. Do you mean the other kids from the gang?"

"No. I had a sister. She was just a little older. Her name….was Wendy. She was short, like my mother. She always looked younger than me. We were very close. All we had back then was each other. My parents weren't exactly the Brady Bunch type. Anyway, we did spend time with the other kids from the gang. But mostly, it was just her and me. My father was a leader and other kids were jealous"

"You never mentioned a sister?" Grace had a horrible feeling in her stomach at where this was going. Wayne's face had taken on that awful closed look he had been wearing for the last two months again. His eyes were darkened as he stared unseeing at the wall behind her.

"She died" The flat lifeless intonation in his voice told her those two words didn't even begin to tell the story. She tried to reach for him to comfort him. He wouldn't even make eye contact as he continued.

"She was only 14 when they got her pregnant. She wouldn't tell me which one did it. Frankly, it could have been any of them. We tried to make her look younger, hoping they wouldn't notice her. I was supposed to protect her. Watch out for her. Its how we worked. She made sure I got food and clothes and I watched out for her. I was supposed to protect her."

The anguish and self loathing in his eyes tore at Grace. Even after all these years, he still believed that as a child it was his job to protect his older sister. He still believed he had failed her. His overprotective nature toward women began to make sense.

"Wayne, do you want to tell me about the rest? You don't have to"

"I have to let you know. You have the right. I never really knew why she died. Whether she was too young, too small or that she lacked any real care when she was pregnant. She wouldn't even tell me until she was almost 5 months along. She was going to keep it, she told me. She and I would take care of this baby and love it right. She was only just turned 15. We had been riding a long time, that day, I remember. She had begged to be allowed to ride in a sidecar, but they all laughed at her. I wanted to kill them. When we finally stopped, she collapsed. I tried to help her stand, but when I did, there was all this blood. Someone took her to the hospital, but it was too late. I couldn't even go to her. They tied me on the back of a bike and got out of town. They didn't want to have to answer any questions."

Her sharp gasp pulled him back to the present. Wayne knew he had to finish the story before he would even look at her.

"When they stopped again, I went little nuts. I tried to…kill my father. I blamed him. I blamed the gang. Mostly, I blamed myself. I remember they laughed at me. Anyway, when you attack the leader of a gang like that, you better finish the job. The only reason I survived was that I was his son. But they worked me over pretty good. I left that night. When the local sheriff finally found me 2 days later, I was in pretty bad shape. I think it was why they didn't try to send me back. I looked like hell. I was 13, already six feet tall, and only weighed 135. The Valentine's saved my life. If I had only known there were people like that, who would care for a kid, I could have gotten Wendy out. I should have gotten her away."

"Wayne! Stop! You were a child! It was not your job to protect your sister. Your parents should have done that"

"Yeah, that's what people kept telling me. But unless you lived it, you couldn't know. We were all we had. I was bigger. I should have taken better care of her."

Grace couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up and pulled him into her arms. Her actions seemed to bring him back. She could see a suspicious shine in his eyes. After almost 20 years, he was still so badly hurt. He hugged her hard for one brief moment and then put her back on the sofa. He wanted to tell her it all. Just tell her this once.

"Do you remember when Jane took me to the park, and we watched those kids in the playground? I go to the park a lot. I didn't know he knew, but I do. When we were little, 7 or so, I remember being at a park like that. There was a little boy, about my age who got hurt. He fell off the swing I think. Right away, his mother came over to him. She ran, I remember being amazed that she ran to him. He was hurt pretty bad, I guess. His father came over fast too. He scooped the little boy up and kissed him and carried him out of the park, with the mother right with him. I had never seen anything like that before. I watched them all the way down the path, out of the park. I can remember thinking I wanted to be that boy. I watched them like most kids would watch a bakery window, with their nose pressed against the glass. My father caught me watching them and hit me pretty hard. 'Every time you think you can live like those people, remember this', and he hit me again. It was at that moment, I remember beginning to hate my father."

By this time, the tears were streaming silently down Grace's face. She cried for that little boy who should have had the love he deserved. She cried for the man who was still so frightened to be loved.

"Oh Wayne. No child should live like that"

He finally allowed himself to look at her. He steeled himself for the disgust at who he was and where came from. Wayne was sure she would want nothing to do with a man with this kind of past. What kind of father would he be? She should be walking out that door. She shocked him again. This time when she threw herself into his arms, she was determined not to be pushed out again. He was going to have all the love she could pour onto him.

"I don't want your pity. I want you to understand. When Jane said I had a brutal streak, that's where it came from. If you still want to be with me after knowing this…"

"Of course I do!"

"Let me finish. You need to understand this. The idea that you would be pregnant with my baby, and I would be on the other side of the country. Nope. Not happening. I plan to be here."

"OK Wayne" She reached up and took his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her. "But never doubt that I am worried for a heartbeat about your 'brutal streak', And damn Jane for making you worry about that. You are the gentlest soul I know. You are such a good man. It's the reason you were so hard to resist."

"Even after that hypnotic episode? What if I am like my father?"

"See this is the choice you get to make. You haven't been around your father for almost 20 years. Is there anything about him and that life you want today?"

"No!"

"Then you get to choose here, Wayne what do you want?"

Wayne knew he had been walking, hell, he had been running away from his past. He had been doing everything he could to be the polar opposite of his father and the gang life. But the idea that it was a part of him always frightened him.

"What I want? Really?"

"Yeah, really. You can choose here."

"Christ, Grace! Do you realize this is more than I ever expected in my life? I thought I would be alone. I want…I want to be like that father in the park. My kid never gets hurt and wonders if anyone gives a shit. He will know that his dad will be there, that he will be proud of him. I want to teach him how to steal third or tie a tie or fix a sink. I want him to go to school and know that home will be there everyday."

"Then that is exactly what you will have."

Wayne had maneuvered them to sit back on the sofa with Grace on his lap. He didn't think his legs would hold him anymore. He had just told her the worst about himself and who had been. Instead of disgust, she had asked him what he wanted and held him tight. It was a miracle. No, she was his miracle. She was still holding his face, but one hand was stroking it. Her cheeks were still streaked with the tears she had shed for him. Her goodness was a balm to his spirit. Screw the CBI; he was not letting her go. He tightened his arms around her, planning to kiss her and show her how much she meant when there was a knock at the door.

* * *

**Sorry! More to come. Thanks for all the reviews. I can not believe how many people are following this. I would love to hear from you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This one is a little less angsty and features more Cho, who I think is hilarious and underused.**

**DISCLAIMER: oh hell, I'm not clever, and I don't freaking own them, OK?**

* * *

**CHOICES – Part 12**

Wayne would have happily ignored that knock. Grace was in his arms and that was all that mattered to him. But she pulled back, looked at the door and stood up. Clearly, she wanted him to answer it.

"Cho? Hey. What are you doing here?"

As Wayne motioned him in, Grace nervously tried to smooth her hair and look casual. It didn't work. Cho took in the relaxed look on Rigsby's face and Grace's attire in one glance.

"Great. I now owe Jane $50. He said you two would be together before Monday, but I expected you to stay strong"

"What? Oh, um Grace and I…"

"Not you, Rigsby. You, I knew would fold like a wet napkin. I expected more from Van Pelt. Seriously, Van Pelt."

Grace looked slightly panicked at another member of their team learning about them. She was already trying to think of a reason why she would be at Wayne's at this hour, wearing, crap! She was still wearing his shirt. Cho would know it wasn't hers. Now what?

"You don't think we are that clueless do you? We all know about you two. We are trained investigators. Get real. As long as you act professionally at work, I don't really care. Anything has to be better than you two snarling at each other."

"So you won't say anything to Lisbon?"

"Van Pelt, she already knows. But I didn't come here to discuss your….romance"

"Yeah, why are you here?"

"Because you never answered your cell, Rigsby. I came to tell you, but I guess you should both know, I talked to a buddy of mine about that task force. It's a political football. They have revamped it 5 times in the last 7 years. Apparently, the problem lies with jurisdiction. No one will cede it to them and they wind up just following CBI and other units around. My buddy just left it and was lucky to be able to get back into the AG's office as an investigator. Do it if you want, but I thought you should know"

He turned to leave, having said his piece.

"I wasn't taking that position"

"I am staying here"

They both spoke at the same time. Cho turned and looked again at them. More than some serious make up sex happened. Grace's face was tear stained and Wayne looked a little shaken. He had wanted to stay out of it, but there was more. Besides, he kind of wanted to know something before Jane. He asked.

"What the hell is going on?"

Grace answered first. She was quicker on her feet. She decided to keep her answer simple.

"Yeah. I had decided not to go to that task force last night. It's not the right move for me"

Wayne got the unspoken message. They would keep everything on a need to know basis.

"I thought about what you said about the Feds. I hadn't considered it until then. I, uh I will probably just stay"

Oh, there was way more here, Cho was sure now. Grace might be able to play it off, but Wayne had always been an open book. They forgot they were dealing with one of the best interrogators in the state. He seized on the details.

"You are not going to the task force, Grace? But you are going? Where? More importantly, why? Lisbon isn't going to care if you keep it on the DL. Why are you leaving?"

Grace was good, he would give her that. Her eyes only widened slightly in surprise that he caught the tiny slip. She glanced over quickly to Rigsby. Cho knew he would be the big tell. Bingo! Rigsby's face had that deer in the headlights look. Something big was up.

"OK, I really didn't want to know, but now you might as well tell me. I am out there in the bull pen with you both. I need to know."

Very calmly, Cho pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down, arms crossed. He clearly wasn't leaving till they spilled it all. He watched as an entire conversation was held between the two with just their eyes. Rigsby wanted to tell and she did not. Oh no, he was doing that puppy dog eyes thing at her. And she caved. Amazing. Women always melted all over him for that.

"Grace, we need to tell him."

"You're right. Besides, Jane already knows."

Damnit! Cho was annoyed. He had really wanted to lord this thing over Jane's head. He wanted to be ahead of him on something. He watched as Wayne pulled Grace to his side and wrapped his arm around her. Rigsby was in full protective mode. And Van Pelt was letting him. She tucked herself against his height. What would make her act that way? She usually prided herself on being tough. What would make a strong young woman behave like…oh no…her hand. It rested on her stomach.

"You are kidding me. You were together once and you knocked her up? You two dating on the sly is one thing. How the hell are you going to hide that from Lisbon?"

"I just found out. I don't know what we are going to do. We haven't figured all that out yet. I could leave the unit, maybe go to Intel. But we still have the problem of being agents in a relationship. The CBI would hold it against Wayne."

"This sucks! I should be able to love who I want and be happy. Screw the rules, Grace. I can't believe we are the first agents to be in this position,"

They sat at the kitchen table across from Cho. He liked Rigsby. He was a good cop and the kind of guy you wanted at your 6 in a jam. The poor slob had been over the moon since word one. He had watched this whole drama play out in front of him. Grace was shaping into a really good agent too. She was smart, professional and he trusted her too.

Wayne was right; it didn't seem fair that the bureau could tell you who to love. Cho couldn't believe there wasn't a loop hole somewhere here. Of course, when you became an agent, you signed up for certain things. It was always like this as a cop. You were constantly held to a higher standard than the rest of the world. Hell. They were three trained investigators. They should be able to piece a puzzle together. They had to be missing something, some information. Wait, information. They had been dealing with Jane and his crazy hunches for so long that they almost forgot basic technique. It was always in the details.

"Let's start at the beginning here…"

"I met Grace and fell…."

"Stuff it Rigsby. I meant the rules. You have been talking about the rules. What exactly do they say? Where's your training guide? You still have it?"

"Oh, yeah. Somewhere."

Wayne wandered over to the one book shelf. It had a collection of Sports books, mysteries and a history or two. He pulled the binder with the Bureau's Training Guide on the outside. These things were always in binders so as the rules were changed, the Guide needed only a supplement mailed to each agent. He handed it to Cho, who looked up the section he needed in the index.

"Well, what exactly does it say? It says that Wayne and I dating are against the rules, right?"

Cho had been murmuring to himself as he read over the page. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at the couple seated across from him. He never saw himself as Cupid, but what the hell. His normally calm eyes absolutely twinkled. This was actually becoming fun.

"Got it!"

He passed the book to them and pointed to the passage. Grace read faster and her color drained and then rushed back as she realized what it meant. Wayne began to smile as he read. His smile grew broader.

* * *

**Now, loyal readers, this is my dilemma. I have two endings planned. One is happening in one chapter, the other will take a few more. How do we all feel?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed and said you wanted more. Thanks go out to my boss who gave me a really mindless mailing to get out today. I had plenty of time at work just to think about this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything interesting, sigh.**

* * *

**CHOICES - 13**

There it was in black and white. Married. If agents were married, they could not hold it against them in promotions or assignments. It would be considered discriminatory. There was the loophole Cho had found them.

Grace was beginning to feel overwhelmed. 24 hours ago, she was completely miserable, looking for a transfer because she couldn't face seeing the man she had fallen for equally miserable. Then she discovered the transfer she was even considering had been offered all over the CBI and her unit. She decides to give it up to make Wayne happy. Then she finds out against all odds, she is pregnant. Against her better judgment, she spills the sad details of her life to Patrick Jane of all people. He convinces her to go talk to Wayne. Then in turn, she discovers that Wayne has eavesdropped courtesy of Jane on that conversation. She finally takes a leap of the heart and tells him the rest of her story. She is fed, cared for, and made love to several times thoroughly. Wayne tells her the story of his horrible childhood. They are just coming together and Boom! Cho arrives and tells her the only way to keep both the job she loves and the man who completes her is to get married! Grace was really wishing at that moment that she could drink.

Wayne was wondering if kissing Cho would be over the top. His life had been a 24 hour rollercoaster and just when he thinks it might even out, Boom! The only way he gets to keep his career and the other half of his heart is to get married. Where does he sign up? Between the pregnancy and the rules in the handbook, most guys would be running for the exit. Not him. Being married to Grace was the kind of thing he only pulled out of extreme fantasy land. He was sure if she knew his truth, she would go running. Any woman would run from his wreck of a past. Not Grace. She embraced him. She believed he could be right kind of dad. Not only was the woman of his dreams in love with him, she was giving him a baby. Hell, yeah, he'd marry her yesterday. But it had to be what she wanted. Her happiness was all to him.

As soon as Cho had read that passage, he knew what their reaction would be. Wayne was beyond delighted. Most guys would have been horrified by these recent turn of events. Not Wayne. He looked ready to grab a bouquet and some wedding cake. Poor Grace, however, looked as if she needed some oxygen and drink. Maybe not in that order even.

"You could be in Vegas in a couple of hours and have this all resolved by Monday morning, you know."

Yeah, the drink, Grace really wanted a drink right now. He could see the stunned look in her eyes. Cho expected Rigsby to grab her hand and drag her to the nearest airport. He actually surprised them both. He just curled his larger hand over Grace's and started stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"Nope"

Because of his size, people often assumed Wayne Rigsby was not that quick. He knew himself that next to Jane and Cho, who processed so much faster than most people, he seemed a little less bright. The truth was that he had graduated from college cum laude. Arson investigation was by nature slower and more methodical. Only recently, did he take point on more investigations. He had also made a careful study of Grace. He knew that a quickie Vegas wedding to keep her job was the last thing she would want. For her, this had all been too much too fast. He could feel her slight sigh of relief. All that mattered now is what Grace wanted.

"What do you want, Grace?"

"I think I need to think a little."

"You take all the time you need. Do not feel pressured. We will figure this all out"

Shutting the Guide, he put it back on the shelf. "Cho, I'll walk you out. I just realized I left my phone in the car. That's why I didn't answer it"

As they stood by Cho's car in the parking lot, Rigsby shook his hand. "Thanks so much."

"You are not going to have so much time to decide all this you know. Not me, but Jane. If he knows, how long till he tells Lisbon? If she knows, she will have to do something. Why not Vegas?"

"If she agrees to marry me, I want her to have the full drill, white dress, cake, church. I have no real family. She does. She deserves to have a memory like that. We start our 10 in 2 weeks, right? I thought that's when I would be leaving."

Their 10 was a unit vacation time. The CBI realized that when you gave one agent off in a unit, they still called in and stressed about cases. Now they had the whole unit wrap up or hand off the case to another unit. It all evened out and they came back better able to handle what awaited them.

"Yeah, but can you get her to agree and pull that off in so little time. What are you going to do if she doesn't want to get married so fast?"

Wayne looked back at the building smiling slightly. "You know, I would move mountains for her. If she doesn't want to do this, and I will not push her, I leave CBI"

"You are not serious?"

"As a heart attack. I won't take that task force, thanks for the heads up, by the way. But I have a lot of options. Don't get me wrong, I love being an agent, but for her, that life, I'd move on in a heartbeat. Whatever it takes, whatever it takes."

Cho was impressed. Rigby really meant every word of it. Not many guys would step up like that. He wasn't even hesitating.

"Let me know what you need, ok?"

"Thanks, I will"

Wayne took a deep breath as he entered the apartment. He began to feel like the last day had been nothing but life altering conversations. Another one waited for him on the other side of that door. He meant what he told Cho. He was more worried about what Grace would want.

As soon as the door had closed behind Wayne and Cho, Grace slumped over the kitchen table. What the hell was she going to do? This was all happening too fast. Thank God he had vetoed the Vegas thing. There was no way she was going to tell her child that Mom and Dad got married at a drive through chapel over the weekend to keep their jobs. Other than her disaterous engagement for 3 months she had stopped planning her wedding at 14, but she was sure an Elvis impersonator marrying her had never been a part of those long ago dreams. She was a planner. Flying by the seat of her pants had never been her style. That's what she needed, a plan.

She started making lists in her head. Lists always calmed her. There was order and control if you had a plan and a list.

One, she was pregnant and keeping her baby. Two, she loved the father. Wayne was going to be an amazing dad. She could just picture him holding a tiny baby tenderly against his strong chest protectively. How sweet would that be? Focus, Grace! Three, in order for them both to say at the CBI, the only way to do this was to get married. She really liked being an agent. She was good at it and getting better. Four, she was only a couple of months along, but time was not on her side. Five, she knew Wayne would marry her. He loved absolutely and without hesitation. Now that he knew how she felt, Grace was pretty sure he would want to get married. She was a little surprised he didn't jump at Vegas, relieved, but surprised. Six, the door opened.

He had that worry line in his forehead again. He was trying to look relaxed and calm but she could tell he was back to his self doubts and fears. She could spend the next 50 years smoothing out that worry line…oh crap. Well, there it was. Six. That little wrinkle was number six. She realized that spending the next 50 or so years with Wayne Rigsby suddenly seemed like the most natural thing to do. Grace was surprised at how easy this whole thing had become.

"Grace? Listen; before you say anything, I want you to know how I feel. I'd marry you in a second. Not because of the baby, not because of the CBI, but because of you. I would marry you. The first time I saw you, I knew. Don't ask me why or how, I just knew. It wasn't just because you are beautiful, there was just something else. Kind of a peace, sureness and a spark all at the same time. Then I got to know you and it strengthened. But even with all that, you don't have to do anything here. CBI is a job. For a long time, I thought it was the most I could ask for, considering my past. But it is just a job. I told you that first weekend, I can and work anywhere. You have worked too hard to have to sacrifice any of your dreams. We do this however you want, whenever you want. I know how I feel, but you are not to feel pressured. OK? That's it.

In the silence that followed, she really looked at him. These life changing moments were really hurtling at her at some speed. She knew he wanted nothing more than to sweep her up and hang on to her. He had squared his shoulders, bracing for the worst from her. He tried to seem so calm and reasonable as he spoke, but that dear little line betrayed him. For a guy who was terrified to ask her out, he sure got over the fear of speaking his heart. Grace suddenly couldn't remember why she was so scared. That peace and sureness he spoke of settled on her as well. Lord knows there was a spark. The man could set fire to an igloo. She smiled at the thought.

"But not Vegas, OK?"

* * *

Teresa liked and hated the quiet of Saturday mornings. They gave her some peace and quiet after a week of Jane Madness. She got all those chores that stared at her during the week accomplished. Getting out of bed fairly early to take care of all this had always been her routine. The real problem was that once they were done, she began to get bored. Sitting around had never been her style. She had spent her life making sure things got done. She would go for a run. That was doing something and she could think at the same time. Lisbon was truly worried about her unit. She was pretty sure Jane's stunt had backfired big time.

Just as she pulled open the door, Jane stood on the other side, startling her. Was she now just conjuring him from her thoughts?

"I'll bet you were thinking about me"

She hated when he did that. "No. I was thinking it was too nice a day to stay inside. What do you want, Jane?"

Patrick Jane prided himself on being able to observe and carry on any conversation at the same time. It was one of the things that had made him a success in his past life. But now seeing Teresa Lisbon in short pink running shorts, he would have been hard pressed to remember his name. The little darker pink tank hugged every curve. Jane wanted nothing more than to stroke all that lovely flesh usually hidden by her work clothes. This was torture. He could not be with Lisbon, not yet. The memory of her dressed like this would stay with him longer than he could imagine. He forced himself to come back to the conversation at hand.

"Knowing how you worry about your brood, I thought I would come over and calm you."

"How are you doing this?"

"I don't think either one will go through with the transfer."

"Ok, Jane, and you know this because?

"Lets just say Agent Van Pelt and I had an illuminating conversation. I think all will be well in your world come Monday."

"See, you don't get it, do you? Even if they talk and work it out, I can not have a romance in my unit. There are rules for a reason. I need every agent at their best, not worrying about a boyfriend or in this case a girlfriend"

"Yes, because we all know Van Pelt is the ultimate professional. She wants nothing more than to be Teresa Lisbon when she grows up. But Rigsby, oh yes, the bigger they are, eh?"

"I really don't want to know. If they bring this into the office, they will force my hand. You do understand that"

"Trust me. You go ahead and run. I'll sit here and enjoy the day. After, we will have lunch. I know a lovely spot nearby."

No, no, no. Those two little words were beginning to haunt her everywhere. She had walked out her front door hoping to find a little peace in running. The road calmed her. Patrick Jane always had the opposite effect. He had made destroying her peace of mind an art form. Whether she was cleaning up after one of his stunts at work, or remembering how soft his curls looked, the man was everywhere. Now, she would see him anytime she walked out her front step.

If Lisbon knew what was being decided in Wayne Rigsby's apartment, even a good run would not so easily restore her peace.

* * *

**So, I am making up CBI procedure here. It just helps my story along. So do reviews. I would love to get to 100….hint hint hint!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I really was going to end this in one chapter, but the bunnies have other plans it seems. So we follow our intrepid pair to the far off land of Iowa. Little angst and little fluff. The bunnies are playing together well today.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned them I would not have had to look how long it takes to fly to Iowa! Yeah, I need a life!**

* * *

**CHOICES - 14**

By three that afteroon, they were on a plane. It seemed to Grace that once they decided, everything sped up. He pulled out his laptop, looked up and booked flights to Iowa with frequent flier miles, and got them packed and on a plane. It all happened with almost military precision.

The phone call to her parents had been rushed. Grace was not even sure they understood what was happening. They were happy she was coming home and couldn't wait to meet 'her friend from work'. Tonight was the big Homecoming celebration in town. They were a little distracted and they might have thought she was just coming for that. Glancing down at the diamond winking on her left hand, Grace was pretty sure they were not prepared.

When Wayne had pulled the ring box out of his top drawer, her heart stopped for a moment. How long had he been planning this? Then she realized the box was old and slightly worn. He was so sweet when he showed it to her.

"Look, if we are going to Iowa to tell your parents you are getting married and start the planning for when we are off from work, I thought you might want to wear this? But only if you want to. It belonged to Mrs. Valentine. She left it to me. I know it's old fashioned and not that big, but we can replace it later if you want."

The solitaire set in a plain gold setting was perfect. Grace could only nod, suddenly overcome by the moment. She knew she would treasure it because he had. Catching her left hand in his, he had actually knelt down to put it on her. The memory of his eyes, solemn and hopeful would stay with her forever. "I love the ring, and I love you." She swore she almost saw tears in his eyes. Having this big man literally at her feet, knowing she held his heart was humbling.

She sighed at the memory and put her head on his shoulder. She was keyed up and nervous, but exhausted too. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her onto his chest. "Sleep sweetheart. I'll wake you in time to freshen up before we land. Relax. We are doing this together. I will be with you every step." Grace relaxed against him, enjoying his warmth and strength. Meeting her parents, she would be needing both from him.

For the first hour she slept, Wayne just watched her. He would never get tired of that, he was sure. He slept too, but only a little. Truthfully, he was extremely apprehensive. Grace's family were all that he was not. They were church going pillars of the community. He was terrified they would not approve of him, let alone that he got their daughter pregnant out of marriage.

By the time they got to the Van Pelt house, her parents were walking out the door. They were delighted to see their daughter, and a little stunned to see Wayne. She suddenly realized she never told them her friend was a man.

Wayne could see their surprise. He could also see that Grace looked like her dad, but with her mother's mannerisms. John Van Pelt had spent too many years coaching young men to not be able to take their measure in a moment. The big man standing with Grace was clearly nervous and adored her. Both good things in his book. He had nice manners, a firm handshake, and was respectful, also good things.

"Oh Grace, we didn't realize, that is, I thought your friend was, well we will sort all this later. We are going to be late. You know how your father hates that. Put your bags in the house and meet us down there"

Releasing her daughter from the tight hug, she took her hands and looked closely at Grace.

"You look tired. You only have to come for a while. What is scratching my… Oh My! Is that what I think it is?"

Even in the dying light, Laura Van Pelt could spot the diamond on her daughter's left hand. She exchanged worried glances with her husband. Not again, she thought. He wanted to kill that awful Todd last time. Sure enough, John's face had turned to stone.

"I know you are in a hurry, but before we go, I think we should talk. There are some things you need to know, both of you" Grace knew too what her dad was thinking. Better to have him in control of facts before anyone else did.

"Humph. Coach shouldn't be late for Homecoming. Sets a bad example. But, I think we can have a brief talk" John was sure once this fellow knew the score, they could move on because this guy would. He hated doing this to Grace. They went back in the house. Before they could even sit, Grace started talking. She wanted this out in the open.

"Dad,"

"Grace, let me. Sir, Ma'am, you're right. That's an engagement ring on your daughter's hand. I am sorry we didn't meet before this, but I wanted to be able to ask for your blessing on our marriage in person. We only have this weekend here now, but I know Grace wants to be married here, surrounded by family in her own church. We were planning to marry in 3 weeks."

"Three weeks? You come into my home and tell me you want my blessing to marry my daughter in 3 weeks? And we don't know you? Why the all fired hurry? It's not like she could be…"

"John!"

"Well, he might as well know. Did you tell him Grace?"

Wayne could feel her tensing up, and immediately stood right next to her and took her hand in his. He didn't care who they were, they didn't get to hurt Grace.

"Actually Daddy, it turns out the doctor wasn't completely right about that."

"What?"

"Oh Grace! Are you sure? But that's impossible. The doctor told us…"

"He said it was a long shot, Mom, remember? Apparently, it is possible."

Her dad's face was tightening up again. Before he could speak, Wayne gave Grace's hand a squeeze and got in front of her.

"I know you must be very shocked. Sir, this is not something we planned, but we are not sorry either. We are both adults, and I have a good job. I would like to speak to you privately, though if I may"

Grace recognized the look on Wayne's face. It was set and hard. He was going to tell her father everything, she just knew it. She tried to hold onto his hand and pull him back. He turned and gave her a small wink to try to reassure her. He knew he had to lay the cards on the table. It was only fair they know what and who their daughter was marrying. Wayne was going to be a father. He would want to know.

As mother and daughter waited in the living room, they tried to make small talk. But what constituted small talk at a moment like this?

"Maybe Wayne and I could skip Homecoming?'

"Oh Grace dear, I told people you were coming. You haven't been in too many years. They were all so excited to see you. And you know how your father is about those things"

"Ok, I guess, but not for long, I get kind of tired"

"Well that's understandable. Oh Grace! I can't believe it! This man, do you want to marry him or is it just, well just because, you know"

"Mom, I didn't plan on getting married, but now that we have decided, I am so happy. I truly love him and he is the best man I have ever known."

The door to the den swung open suddenly. John came out looking like a thundercloud. To Grace's knowing eye, Wayne was still looking nervous. Outwardly, he seemed calm. But that line was there. It had not gone well, but she was pretty sure it wouldn't.

"Grace, do you know what this young man just told me about his past"

"I have a pretty good idea of what he said, yes"

"And knowing all this, and you being a cop, you are sure you want to marry him? You don't have to get married just because you are pregnant. I know, I never seemed that modern, but frankly I would rather have you happy and a single mother than unhappy because you think you need to get married. Your mother and I love you and will fully support any decision you make here."

Well, this was it. Wayne knew this was the moment of truth. Grace now knew her family would back her up. She didn't have to get married. She had a real choice now. Over the years as a cop and fireman, he had faced death and danger. Most of the time, you were running on pure adrenaline and didn't have time to be scared. If you thought, you would never do. He considered himself a brave man. But he was terrified. One word and this dream would be over. He willed himself not to beg with his eyes. It had to be her choice completely. That's what he had promised.

"That means the world to me, really it does. It is wonderful know how much you love me. So, I hope you will support me and Wayne. I love him Daddy. He is such a good man with a wonderful heart. He loves me and would never hurt me. He is the one who insisted we come here so we could get your blessing. We could have gotten married quickly in California or something. Wayne wanted me to have my family around me. I know this is all so sudden, but it is so right."

Wayne could literally feel his heart start pumping again. He finally dared to look at her. The smile she gave him went straight to that abused organ. She held out her hand and he went to her. "So, that's settled then. We can discuss details tomorrow, shall we? Give us 15 minutes to freshen up and we will meet you there. And Mom, don't tell anyone? I think it might be fun to surprise people"

Her father looked at the couple with narrowed eyes. The years in California had changed Grace. She was an adult now, truly. While he had doubts about this Rigsby's past, he respected his candor about it. Most men would have hidden it until too late. And Grace's face. She was glowing. Even with that Harrison rat, she never looked this happy and peaceful. And this fellow had the good sense to adore his Grace. He had noticed when they started when it started to get tough for Grace, Rigsby jumped right in. He was very protective of her. John liked that. Ok then.

"Come on Laura. I won't be any later. We will meet you there. Don't dawdle"

He stopped and shook Wayne's hand. "She is very precious. Don't ever forget that"

For John Van Pelt, that was gushing.

"Yes sir!" Wayne tried to keep his demeanor straight, but the smile on his face would not be hidden. She had chosen him and her family was willing to give their blessing. He felt on top of the world. After they left, he couldn't help it. He picked her up and swung her around in his arms in pure joy. Raining kisses all over her face, he finally stopped.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

"For what"

Choosing me? You could have done anything right there. I know that. You chose me. I will never let you regret it for an instant."

"Wayne, I had chosen you before this. I knew no matter what my parents said today, I love you. I still can't believe you told my dad everything. How was that?"

"He was pretty shook up. It's a lot for any man to process, let alone to hear it from the man who wants to marry your daughter. But, he was fair. He let me say my piece and then thanked me for being forthcoming with him. He told me he would give you the choice and would I abide by your decision? I told him yes. If you wanted me gone, I would leave, but would always support my child. Nothing would stop me from being a responsible father. Then he asked me about my financial situation. Could I support you etc? I think he's ok with those answers."

"Wow, you said that to him?"

"Well, yes, I meant it. I want you to be happy. Your family is important to you. I wanted you to have their blessing and support. You should never feel like this was a rushed second rate wedding. You deserve better"

There it was again. That unwavering love from him. It was a little scary coming home, slipping back into the role of daughter, and having to tell her parents she was pregnant and not married. But the pure undiluted strength of him and his feelings carried her through it. Did she just dismiss her parents? Wait, she did. He made her feel like she could do anything.

Wrapping her hands around his neck, she pulled him down for a long slow kiss.

"Ya know, my parents are gone for the night. We have the house to ourselves."

"Nope. I am not going to make love to you like a teenager with one ear listening for your parents to come home. If you want to skip hat homecoming we can. I get the feeling you don't want to go."

She looked up at this handsome, sweet man and realized bringing him might be more fun then she realized. No one would ever expect her to show up engaged and pregnant. "Wear that black suit. I think I want to show you off"

* * *

**Because who would not want to show him off? **

**So, the next big question is why don't people review? Are you not liking this? What?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I will confess to knowing less than nothing about Iowa. I'm from NY and anything over the Throgs Neck Bridge is a little strange to me! But I do live in a very small town and people are people everywhere, right?**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned them I could afford to travel to exotic locations like Iowa!**

* * *

**Choices - 15**

Grace was right; everyone in town came to Homecoming. Even for such a small town it meant there was no where to park. Wayne left her off in front. Grace geared herself up for this event. She avoided it for years. She hoped showing up with Wayne would make it easier. High School was one big scar she would be happy to have left alone. It started as soon as she got in the door.

"Grace Van Pelt? Is that you back from California? Well we should be honored that you even came back. Your mom said you were bringing a friend? Where is she? You know, I think it's very brave of you to come out here at Homecoming."

Sissy Wilkins had sat behind Grace all through school. She was petite, blonde and had been the ultimate queen bee cheerleader. She was polite to Grace in front of her dad only. Laughing at Grace with her posse had always been a favorite game. It killed her to admit it, but Sissy still looked amazing. Grace had really hoped she ballooned up in size.

But what they hell did she mean coming out? Coming out of what? Oh no. They didn't, did they? Grace realized they were in for a real surprise when they met Wayne. Finally, a little payback might be fun.

"Coming out? I don't understand"

"Seriously Grace, this may be Iowa, but we do know what goes on in California. You are a cop, a man's job, you live in California, which is full of, well those people and you brought home a 'friend' from work? We just know what you are doing. But I think personally it will just kill your mother."

As she spoke they followed Grace inside as she looked for her mother. Sissy turned to Judy, Kirsten and Taylor, the trinity of worshippers that had followed her for years. Kirsten and Taylor were pregnant. Now that Sissy had laid out her attack plan for the evening, she expected her friends to follow suit. They didn't disappoint.

Grace headed them all off by smiling and asking about them and their lives. It confused them and they began to rattle off information about husbands and children. It seemed Judy was between husbands at the moment and on the prowl, she noted.

"Well if it isn't Gracie! How are you? Came to see what you ran from all those years ago"

Grabbing her hand she was spun around. Great, just great. Todd Harrison. Was every piece of her past hurtling back at her? And the years had not been kind. He had gained a lot of weight. Wow, she heard he married Kelsey something who apparently was a very good cook. Pulling her into a squishy hug, he planted a wet kiss on her hastily turned face. If he had hit her mouth, she probably would have decked him.

"Hey Gracie, you look good enough to eat!"

"Todd, how are you?"

"Never better Gracie, we just opened our tenth store! Good thing I have 3 kids to help me run it. Oh, sorry, sore subject I guess"

"You know Grace, I think they will need help with the punch bowl, wasn't that your place in school. Oh look, the Sweethearts Dance is starting, Grace, be a dear and go relieve Marcy? What Judy?"

Judy had been tugging on Sissy's arm to direct her attention to the hunk crossing the gym floor in a designer suit. Grace had spotted Wayne and watched as most of the women in the gym followed his progress over to his group. In that black suit Jane had made him buy, he stood out among the crowds of men in ill fitting cheap sports jackets. Although, she was sure even if he just wore the shirt with sleeves rolled up and tie like at work, he would still be noticed. Not only was he tall, dark and gorgeous, he moved with that complete confidence of a cop, who expected crowds to part.

"Who is that Sissy? He never went to school here. We would have remembered that!"

"I don't know, but he is headed over here. Judy, you are the only single one here. I guess you can have him"

"Hello there." Judy was the first to greet him. He smiled absently at the woman trying to shove her cleavage at him. Grace was torn between wanting to punch out Judy and laughter. This was going to be better than she hoped. But Sissy was determined to dismiss Grace.

"Grace, the Sweethearts Dance is starting. You really should go help."

"Sweethearts Dance? What's that?"

Judy leaned over even further as she answered. "It's a tradition that goes way back here. A fellow only dances with a woman he has serious intentions toward. I think it's just sweet, don't you?"

"Oh, well then, Grace, shall we?" He held his hand out to her and she took it. Wayne could see the way Grace was standing. She was tense and didn't want to talk to these people. That was fine with him. Tucking her arm into his, she stopped for a moment and looked back at them all.

"Wait a second, Wayne. I want you to meet some people. Sissy, Kirsten, Taylor, Judy, this is Special Agent Wayne Rigsby, my fiancé'. Oh yeah, and Todd Harrison, Wayne."

Grace wouldn't be human if she really didn't enjoy that moment. The stunned looks on their faces was worth it.

"Fiancé? You mother never said anything Grace"

She held up left hand. "We decided to come for Homecoming and surprise everyone"

Wayne put his arm around her and pulled her close. Todd Harrison. This was the dirtbag who hurt his Grace. Apparently this fat jerk didn't know he was lucky that Wayne was in a good mood.

"Marry her, huh pal? Well you better know what you're getting or in this case, not getting, eh Gracie? You know she can't have any kids."

"Well, Todd, apparently, I can"

"What? I know what the doctor told you. Did she tell you we were engaged but I got lucky? She bailed. Did she tell you that? Did she tell you she can't have kids?"

"Apparently, Todd, with the right man, I can and by the way, am having one. I guess you were so wrong and inadequate in so many ways, huh?"

Leaving them all gaping their wakes, Wayne swept Grace onto the dance floor. She was shaken he knew. He also knew that he wanted to punch the crap out of that jerk.

"You ok sweetie?"

"Are you kidding? I am great! It was the kind of moment every high school wallflower dreams of. Telling off the bitches and guy who hurt you while standing there with you? Too bad that kind of thing never gets into a yearbook, huh? Hey, I didn't know you could dance like this"

"Yeah, Mrs. Valentine taught me when I was in high school. She said a man my size should be able to dance. She even taught me how to dip a girl. You want to see?"

Expertly swinging her around, he dipped her low and held her for several counts. Grace's breath left her for a moment. She was too big for most men to dance with well, let alone dip. Wayne's arms held her steady and sure. She was having the best time ever suddenly.

"Wayne Rigsby, you are a man of many talents and surprises! What else should I know?"

"Besides that I am going to love you forever? Well how about that we have the rest of our lives to learn all those neat little things? So, the Sweethearts Dance. I guess our cat is out of the bag now?"

"Well I can see them all watching us. So much for keeping it a secret."

"I kind of knew what I was doing back there telling them all. They weren't very nice to me back then. I am sorry I kind of used you a little."

Wayne leered at her. His eyes darkened and he pulled her closer into his arms. At that moment, he was thanking Mrs. Valentine for all those dance lessons. There was nothing like having the woman you loved in your arms, moving her in time to the music.

"That's ok; you can use me all you want. I am all yours to be used and abused"

Grace put her face into his neck and giggled. She had always hated dancing when she was younger. Most guys were too short or had clammy hands or didn't know how to lead. Wayne moved his big body like an athlete, all controlled strength and power.

"Buddy you are in Iowa. There will be no using and abusing at my parents house"

"Yeah, I figured that. But I can wait for you Grace. I waited this long for you. I know how worth it you are."

"We don't have to stay long here. I kind of did what I came for. Revenge is a dish best served cold, you know" She smiled up at him, happy to be in his arms. When she was serving punch all those years, she used to dream about dancing the Sweethearts Dance with her Prince Charming. Who knew her prince would come complete with a badge and a smile that could weaken her knees?

As they ended the dance, Sissy again appeared with her friends. It seemed she wasn't happy at Grace being the belle of the ball. She had a little more vicious to spread around.

"So, Grace, he is really your fiancé? We have been watching you two very carefully and have decided he is just an actor you dragged here to pretend. It's a little sad actually that you would go to those lengths. But I must say this will hurt your mother. Special Agent, Grace? Really? No cop looks or dances like that!"

Grace could feel herself reverting back to high school, when she was afraid of Sissy and her friends. Against her own nature, she began to slump her shoulders and back away like she did so many years ago. She was beginning to wish she had the punch table to hide behind. It was all coming back. By this time, a small crowd had gathered to hear Sissy dismantle someone. As long as it wasn't them, it was entertainment. For a moment, Grace forgot she wasn't alone.

"Sissy, is it? I can see you have never been anywhere outside of Iowa, so I am willing to let you small mindedness pass. Here."

Wayne pulled out his Badge and ID card. "These are both real, as is my love for this amazing woman. We are engaged, we are having a child and we are getting married, and you are not invited to the wedding." Putting his badge back in his suit, he pulled Grace into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. By the time they came back to earth, Sissy and her friends were gone. John and Laura Van Pelt were watching from close by and heard it all. Everyone looked at Coach to see his reaction.

"You people heard my future son-in-law. Any questions? No? Good!"

* * *

**Yeah, I hated high school too. Wouldn't we all love to have gone back to a reunion like that? You're welcome!**

**I realize I have been whining for reviews. Here's the deal, review if you enjoy the story or have a constructive critique. They help.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's been a while since I updated. I wasn't sure if the fluffy or angsty bunnies were going to win here. I think writing a story this long has been a real education. It sort of takes you where it wants.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not even owning Thanksgiving this year, my sister-in-law is cooking. So, it's safe to say, I don't own them!**

* * *

**CHOICES - 16**

Lisbon was beginning to feel like Monday mornings were strewn with land mines just waiting to explode on her. After the disastrous meeting on Friday, and Jane's cheerful optimism on Saturday, she was thinking of wearing her vest under clothes.

When she got upstairs, it was a very different Wayne Rigsby sitting at his desk. He looked up, smiled and said "Good Morning Boss" cheerfully. Van Pelt was at her desk, working on her laptop, but she too, was relaxed and calm. Lisbon didn't know whether to be relieved or duck from the inevitable second shoe about to drop. Again, two enveloped greeted her on her desk. God, she hoped Jane would show up with a really big coffee. She was again thrown off by the contents. For different reasons, both agents were withdrawing their requests for transfers.

She hoped that it meant that they had taken the weekend and rethought their careers. She was afraid they had resolved their relationship issues and she would be forced to take action. Peeking out the blinds of her office, she watched them. No, they seemed fine. More relaxed then they had in months, but no soulful stares or secret smiles. They were acting professionally. She didn't even look at Cho for a clue. He wouldn't give anything away. But he might answer a direct question. She hated to use his loyalty this way, but she needed to know.

When Lisbon asked Cho to come into her office, Wayne and Grace breathed inward sighs of relief. They thought for sure she would ask to see them. They had agreed on the plane ride home to both withdraw the transfer requests for different reasons. They also decided that for the 2 weeks till they had off, they would be very cool. Grace gave Wayne the ring to wear on a chain around his neck. She wore low cut shirts too often to get away with it. "Besides," she told him "I kind of like the idea of you wearing a ring for me. Gets you in practice"

The Sunday morning with Grace's parents and family after Church was fun and busy. They would fly back to Iowa in 2 weeks, get a license and be married the following Saturday. The planning would take place via phone and emails. It was the kind of challenge that would have terrified Patton and the women seemed to adore.

Wayne was a little stunned at how enveloping her family was to him. Apparently once Coach had approved, that was all the rest needed. Grace's sister was very much like their mother, petit and sweet. Like all the Van Pelt women, she had that air of calm gentleness. Her brother was tall and had darker red hair. He was an English teacher in town and was delighted by his new brother in law to be. The nieces and nephews were a blur of very short people pulling on his pants legs demanding to see his gun. They were promptly all shooed away with laughter and kisses.

For her part, Grace finally realized how real this dream was when her mother pulled out her Grandmother Van Pelt's dress and veil. She couldn't wear her mother's gown, but luckily Grandma had been tall like Grace. With a few adjustments, it would work just fine. As her sister and mother fussed over the fit, Grace looked in the mirror. The cream colored gown was high wasted and satin with a simple lace overskirt. Was that really her? Was this really happening? This was all happening so fast and yet instead of being rushed or nervous, she felt a sense of peace. It was so right. She would wear this gown on her father's arm going down the aisle to Wayne. She silently reminded the bride in the mirror that she was truly blessed.

Back at the office, Wayne reminded himself constantly to behave professionally. He could just stare at Grace and daydream about their future all day. But, in order for this all to work, they had to be careful for 2 weeks. They could do this, for Grace's sake and career, he would do this. He smiled to himself as he waded through phone records as he remembered the phone call to Cho on Sunday night.

"So, you went to Iowa and talked to the parents? How was that?"

"Not as bad as I thought. We are getting married in 3 weeks in Iowa."

"Iowa? Better you than me"

"Funny you should say that. I was wondering if you would stand up with me?"

"Where? At the altar? In IOWA?"

"Yeah. Will you?"

"Iowa. I bet my arrival will bring the grand total of Koreans in that state to 7"

"What about Lisbon?"

"I'm calling Jane next. We tell her nothing until it's too late. She gets an invitation on Friday. Plausible Deniability. If she knows, she has to do something. We won't put her in that position. Afterwards, she can say honestly that she knew nothing.

"Smart. Grace's idea?"

Cho had a good idea of what Lisbon wanted. This was going to be a tough tightrope to walk. His first loyalty was to Lisbon, but he knew that if she knew, she would be put in a difficult spot. She would have to tell one of them to leave. After seeing how hard that was going to be for her on Friday, he knew what he had to do. He would watch her back, like always, even if she didn't even know it.

"Come in Cho. What the hell happened this weekend?"

"I ate at a really great Thai place?"

"C'mon, with Rigsby and Van Pelt."

"Why?"

"Cut the interrogator crap, Cho! This is me. Is there anything I need to worry about out there?"

"Nope. It's all good. Can I go?"

He wasn't telling and Lisbon was pretty sure he knew. Maybe not knowing was better. The phone rang, and suddenly they had a case. Office romance and intrigue would have to take a back seat.

Fortunately, the case was closed pretty quickly. The week after the unit spent getting the other serious crimes unit up to speed on what they still had open. They were lucky that none of them had court dates scheduled. It looked like they really would all get the time off they wanted and needed so badly.

As was her custom before they left for their break, she had them all come into the conference room for a meeting. Usually, she wished them a good break and reminded them to be careful. Sometimes they would have a pizza and talk about what they planned to do. The air of excitement had grown this last week. Something was seriously in the wind. And they all knew and they were all keeping it from her. She thought if they hung out and relaxed before they left, she might get something out of them.

"So, what's everyone doing this break?" She thought that would be an easy lead in question. Of course, they all recognized it for what it was. Grace looked at the clock. It read 5:01pm. They were all officially off duty. She nodded at Jane, who pulled a large cream envelope out and handed it to Lisbon.

Curiously she opened it and read, "Mr. & Mrs. John Van Pelt invite you to share their joy as their daughter Grace Marie is married to Wayne…" She looked up shocked. They all had huge smiles on their faces. "You all knew? So soon? What's the rush?"

Wayne stood up behind Grace and put his hands on her shoulders. "Sorry, boss, but we had to wait till we were off the clock. I know this is short notice, but we both would really like you to be there."

Lisbon still looked stunned. She couldn't believe they were getting married in one week and no one had told her. She narrowed her eyes at Jane. This all just reeked of him.

"No, don't blame me for any of this."

"No Boss, this time it isn't him."

"Look, the only way that we can be together and still be agents are if we are married. I know that seems drastic, but we are both that sure and well, I will have to transfer soon as it turns out anyway. But I didn't want any kind of mark on Wayne's record."

"Married? Are you sure? Grace, what about your career? Why are you switching tracks like this?"

Covering Wayne's hand on her shoulder, she smiled at the woman she admired and tried to emulate. "Life changes and it seems I am changing with it. I'm pregnant."

"What? When did you find out? Wait, I know, two weeks ago, right?"

"We wanted to tell you, but then you would have been forced to take action. As it stands now, you are off duty, invited to a couple of friends' wedding."

Teresa looked at the faces of her unit. Wayne and Grace were literally glowing with happiness, but she could see the fear in Grace's eyes. She knew how much her approval meant to the young woman she had mentored. To the casual observer, Cho's face revealed nothing. But she could see he wanted her to be on their side. She understood why her best agent had behaved as he had. Again, he was watching out for her. Lastly, she looked at Jane. He tried to seem the calm observer, but she knew he cared, almost against his will, very much for this little group. She said the only thing that she could.

"So, what does one wear to a wedding in Iowa anyway?"

* * *

**Reminder.....both kinds of bunnies need to be fed reviews. If you feed them enough, the smutty bunnies might come for a nibble...just saying!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I really was not writing this!! I had the next chapter all typed with an A/N explaining that I was not writing this and wham! Freeking smutty bunnies showed up! They literally kidnapped my fingers and forced this to be written. I am sure they were sent by ficlit, sesamina, tgrfan, silkysue and a few others from the GRIGSBY alliance. So, for them and the rest of you who sent the smutty bunnies….this one is yours.**

**Disclaimer: Apparently, not even my fingers are mine!**

* * *

**Choices 17**

Despite being planned in only 3 weeks time, Grace had the kind of wedding that she used to dream of as a little girl. Her family surrounded her. The flowers and music were perfect and the church was packed. That night remembering the day, she knew none of it mattered in the end. The only thing she truly cared about was the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle with that knee weakening smile on his face.

Parts of the day flew by in a blur, but there were others that were suspended in time, forever carved in her heart. The feeling of her dad's arm as they walked into the church. The smile on Wayne's face as she got closer, and how handsome he looked in a tuxedo. The way his eyes danced but his face was so serious repeating the vows. She remembered the way he said her name as he promised to love and cherish her. She almost jumped a little at how loudly he said those vows. Clearly, he wanted everyone to hear when he made those solemn promises. The slide of the metal that was warmed by his hand as he slid it onto her finger. The little squeeze he gave those fingers afterwards. She smiled as she remembered the kiss that sealed their vows. She knew it looked sweet and gentle but gloried in the tiny swipe of his tongue over her lips. He winked quickly right afterwards. It was a promise of more later.

The reception sped by so quickly. Afterwards, in the car arranged by Jane to take them to a hotel by the airport, they laughed at all the little moments. By the time Cho explained to the 10th person that he was not Chinese, and did not know Kung Fu or Bruce Lee, his normal stoicism was beginning to crack. "Man, you owe me big time. Freaking Iowa. Never coming back here" They had both noticed how much Jane and Lisbon danced together. At first it was cautious and awkward. After a few toasts, they were laughing and dancing closer each time. Grace hoped that one day they would be able to get passed all the walls each had created.

Jane had quite the romantic streak it seemed. Their flight to Iowa had been upgraded to first class mysteriously. Cho and Lisbon found tickets for their flights, first class, at their apartments. Several cases of Champagne, the expensive kind had been delivered to the house for the reception. Serving and cleaning staff showed up unannounced and paid for to take the work off Grace's family. Any attempt to thank or question him was met with wide-eyed innocent denials. Cho smirked and raised his glass to Jane at the reception. "Don't give me the crap man, you did good." Looking over at Lisbon, laughing with the Coach, "But don't screw around with her head or heart." He ignored all of Jane's protestations on the subject. "Seriously. Do. Not" It was the only somber moment all day. Jane finally only nodded once. One day he would find out the connection between Cho and Lisbon. For now, he respected his dedication. Until he was truly free, it was a comfort to Jane.

Considering a fairy god, well, father, had arranged so much, the newlyweds weren't completely shocked to find themselves ushered to the Presidential Suite. As he carried his bride, over her laughing protests across the threshold they both laughed at the bottles of champagne and apple juice waiting for them in a wine cooler. It seemed everything had been thought of by their 'mysterious' benefactor.

Once they were alone, Wayne set his laughing bride down. She swayed a moment on her feet. His arms were right there to steady her.

"You must be exhausted. We have been running around at some pace these last few weeks. Why don't we just get some sleep sweetheart?"

"No. I'm fine. Just give me a moment to freshen up and we can toast our new life together."

"Nope."

"Ok, that's it! What is with the 'nope' thing? You say it like it's the end to every argument. I have to know!"

Wayne's face took on a small smile as he explained. "When the Valentines would argue, she would go on and on and explain why they were or were not doing something. Mostly, he gave into her. He just adored her. But when he wasn't going to argue and not bend, he would just pull her into his arms and say 'nope'. He didn't do it very often."

Grace loved these little glimpses into his past. Mostly he kept it pretty tightly held to himself. "What would she do then?"

"She used to smooth out a wrinkle line on his forehead and say, 'Yes my love'. When they took me in, they were a lot older, past 60. They had been married for almost 40 years and were so much in love. I guess it was the kind of love and marriage I used to dream about, but never really imagined would happen to me"

Grace just reached up to that dear line in her husband's forehead and said, "Yes, my love. Give my 5 minutes and we will toast together."

Wayne made himself comfortable while he waited. He lost the jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves. As he worked on opening the champagne, he thought back over the day.

He remembered the Reverend Ivers pulling him aside before the service, worried at how nervous he had been. When he finally explained he was more nervous that Grace wouldn't show, the kindly Reverend assured him he had seen Grace's car pull up. He wasn't sure he even breathed as she came down the aisle to him. Wayne was sure that he would awake at any moment and be alone again in his apartment. The warmth of her fingers, lost in his much bigger hand, assured him this was reality. He knew he was kind of loud when he repeated the vows, but hell, he would have screamed them from the rooftop. The rest of the day was a blur, except for the feeling of her hand tucked in his. He couldn't seem to let go of her. She didn't seem to mind.

When she re-emerged from the bedroom in the promised 5 minutes, he forgot to breathe again. His eyes darkened at the sight of his bride in a peach satin slip of a nightgown. They had decided not to sleep together when they got back from Iowa last time. They both agreed they wanted tonight to be special. He had thought that nothing would surpass the vision of her coming down the aisle in that gown. He was wrong.

"My God! You are perfect. I love you so much, Grace Va, Grace Rigsby"

"I'll have to get used to that, I guess too. But I figure I have the rest of my life to do just that"

He had planned to be slow and romantic. He had planned to woo and romance her all over again. But when the thin lace strap slid down her shoulder, he snapped. He took her hand and pulled her hard into his arms, catching her against his chest, pressing every delicious inch to himself. He caught her gasp of surprise in his mouth, kissing her hard and deep, marking every inch of her lips and tongue with his own. When he began to flick the roof her mouth her knees really did give out. She couldn't have fallen. His strong arms held her fast, pressing her against his arousal. The slide of the satin against her breasts pushed tight against his warmth was sending sparks to her core. She wriggled again just to enjoy the feeling.

When the need for oxygen finally parted their lips, he growled "Screw the champagne!", and whipped her into his arms again. Grace laughed in delight at her passionate husband carrying her into the bedroom. She peppered kisses along his jaw line and nipped on his ear. He placed her on the bed and kicked off his shoes and tore off his shirt, barely keeping the buttons from flying. The sight of her on the turned down bed, smiling up at him short circuited his brain. Grace thought he couldn't undress fast enough. But when he got to the pants, she stopped him. This was a wedding gift she would open herself. Kneeling up on the bed, she slowly ran her hand down his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles bunching under her touch. He had his arms at his side, but his fists were clenched trying not to grab her and control this. By the time she reached the fastening on his pants. He was trying to breathe slowly to keep from throwing her down and ravishing her. Knowing she could affect him so strongly with just a light caress was heady stuff.

Undoing his pants and pushing them down his muscled thighs, she pushed them and the boxer briefs down. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside as she swirled the lone drop at his tip with her finger. The groan that was torn from his throat told her she was pushing him close to the edge. She was about to lower her lips to taste, when he stopped her with a plea. "Don't, dear God, no. I won't be able to stop"

"Then don't" Grace had never been incredibly fond of this act, but somehow, she wanted to taste and know every inch of Wayne's body. Slowly tasting that pearlescent drop, she realized this could be another form of her addiction to him. She knew she would never be able to take him completely in her mouth, so she used her hands to stroke as she applied suction. She could feel him getting even harder, if that were possible. Glancing up she could see him watching her, one hand carefully threaded through her hair, the other stroking her shoulder. His normally happy blue eyes were darkened to night sky. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen and she hummed her approval. Those vibrations were all it took to send him over the edge, groaning out her name. She took it all in, knowing this addiction would not diminish with time. With a speed that shocked her, he had moved her back onto the bed. Slowly skimming his hands up and down her legs, he rained kissed up her thigh and down again, missing where she wanted him most.

Grace could not believe how aroused she was from loving him that way. He had barely touched her and she was soaking. He knew it too, because he could see and smell the dampness that had soaked the scarp of lace covering her. It was making him hard all over again. But this time, he swore to himself, would be about his beautiful bride.

"Wayne, oh please?"

He lifted his head and grinned at her. "After how crazy you made me? Oh, no my wife, I get to play now"

Wife. He called her that every chance he could today. Every time he said it, he smiled and squeezed the hand he couldn't seem to let go. Even Grace's father had noticed and smiled at him. He had never seen a man so delighted to be married.

Wayne slid his big body all the way up Grace's smaller one, enjoying the slide of the satin against both their skins. He was taking his time now that the initial frenzy had been slightly sated. He had dragged her in here like a madman. He was determine to love her thoroughly and tenderly as a bride should be.

Leaning his weight on his arms, he brushed his lips back and forth over hers, slowly applying more and more pressure. Grace was pushing herself up against him wanting to feel the delicious weight of him. Whimpering, she tried to ease the aching in her breasts against his hard chest. He was holding himself just out of reach. Finally, he kissed her hard, tongue stroking hers as he pushed the straps of that peach confection off her shoulders. She was trying to wrap her legs around him and pull him in tighter, when he pulled back and began to rain small kisses down her neck and chest.

Stopping just long enough to suck the hardened peaks through the nightgown, he worked he way down to her center again. Sliding the peach satin up so he could enjoy the view, he again nibbled and licked everywhere but where she wanted him most. Finally, he teased her with his tongue through the scrap of peach lace covering her. It was already soaked. If he hadn't been holding her hips in his hands, she would have flown off the bed.

"Wayne, please?"

"Since you asked so nicely, he laughed in delight. Hooking his fingers through the panties, he pulled them down and off. She was now open and bare to his adoring eyes and mouth. So he did just that, adding his fingers when she begged and whimpered enough.

Coming up to lay full length against her, he took in the sight of his wife, glowing, hair tossed, and smiling. The nightgown was up around her waist, and off her shoulders, but still hung on one of her breasts. The other nipple was peaking out. She looked thoroughly loved and content, but Wayne knew he was not quite finished with her. In his mind, one paltry orgasm on her wedding night would never do for his Grace. Catching her lips with his, he began to bring her back up the peak again, this time just using his fingers delicately at first and finally, thrusting in and out of her as he teased her with his thumb. As he soothed her back down, he began to kiss and nibble her neck and down to her still very sensitive breasts. By this point, Grace was a head to toe bundle of nerve endings sizzling like water on a hot skillet. He pulled her up to a sitting position so he could pull the abused nightgown off her. When he finally entered her, he wanted nothing between them.

Grace was just coherent enough to see the darkening of his eyes, she knew what that meant. He was starting to lose control. Pulling him back down over her, she stroked her legs up and down his, and thrust her hips to his in an invitation he couldn't miss.

His RSVP came in one smooth strong stroke that had them both gasping and murmuring in contentment. She thought he was touching every part of her, inside and out. His weight pushing her into the bed was gentle yet strong. It was everything he was. She could stay that way forever.

He tried not to lean too much onto her. He knew his size and worried about hurting her. But when she hooked her heels around him and urged him forward, he knew it was right. He had experienced her slick heat with his hands and mouth, now another part of him was glorying in this reaction he had produced.

Slowly at first, and with gathering speed, they serenaded each other through gasps and moans with words as old as the act itself.

"You feel so perfect."

"Love you so much, God, you make me feel oooh, do that again, oh yes oh please, right there oh"

"Love how you move, oh yes, you are so beautifully, Love you forever. Yes Yes mine love you, mine"

Their words stopped making any sense as they took each other to the edge and fell together, clasped as close as possible. When he could finally form a coherent thought, he tried to move off her to take some of his weight. She protested kept her arms around his neck. Being like this was the warmest, safest best place. He finally pulled her over him and pulled the covers over her rapidly cooling body. Wrapping his arms around her, Wayne realized this fantasy was real. They were married and could stay like this together every night. She would not have to choose love or a career. She would have everything she wanted and never have to make a choice like that again. He would make sure of it. He would spend the rest of his life caring for her and their child. Apparently, he would also be her pillow and mattress. Whatever she needed, whatever it took he would do. His Grace deserved and would have the best life he could provide. It was the last vow he would make that day, even if only to himself.

* * *

**Quick little note…my darling husband actually said his vows REALLY loud, because he hates when the bride and groom mumble. No it's true, you can see everyone on the altar jump when he does it in the video. I just pictured Rigsby doing that too.**

**Please review and feed the bunnies??**

**Ok, you got your wedding night. Can the smutty bunnies be sent to someone else's house for Thanksgiving? **


	18. Chapter 18

**So, here we are at the end. No, really, this had to end somewhere. I am sorry this took so long.**

**DISCLAIMER: oh hell, not mine…off to pout about that!**

* * *

**CHOICES - 17**

Ten Years Later…

Grace Rigsby thought it was hideously unfair that as men aged, they just got better looking. Her husband was about to cross the stage to accept an award for his Unit. It was Medal Day at the CBI. He had just a few grey hairs at his temple, but true to form, it only made him look better. He was still incredibly well built. Every man in his unit was younger, and he could still out run them all. Even those few wrinkle lines around his eyes added to his appeal. Women still turned their heads to watch him walk across a room.

This wouldn't be the first or last award Wayne and his tight group received. She still had the one she received 8 years ago after they finally caught Red John. It was her work tracing computer records and information that led them to the break they needed.

Remembering those whirlwind 3 days, she shuddered. Patrick Jane had been a madman. They were all sure he would wind up dead or even worse, they would have to arrest him. His anger at Cho for killing Red John was terrible to behold. Cho took it all in stride, but later confessed his reasoning to Wayne and Grace. "If Jane killed him it would have killed Lisbon to arrest Jane. If Lisbon did it, Jane would have never forgiven her. I can take it". It was Cho's last act as Lisbon's back up. Right afterwards, he went to teach interrogation technique for the CBI. He was constantly turning down offers to teach at Quantico. His views on the Feds had not changed.

Lisbon had been finally promoted at that time to Director. At first, Patrick Jane had left the CBI, disappearing, but 2 months later, turned back up. He worked mostly with Wayne's unit. He liked the sofa in that area, he told them all. They knew it was his way of staying close to Lisbon. As it turned out, he finally allowed himself to get even closer.

From the stage where the Attorney General was giving a speech, Director Teresa Lisbon-Jane smiled at the row of excited children. Every year at Medal day, the only thing that changed was the age of the children and how many seats needed to be saved. If someone had told her ten years ago she would be here in this position, she would have laughed, loudly.

There were Rigsby's two boys, Mike and Jack, 9 and 7, both tall with their father's big smile. Jack was happy, sweet, but shy like his dad. Mike, serious like his mother was the leader of the group of children. Cho's twins, Tyler and Tom also 7 followed him everywhere. Teresa and Patrick's son, Sam not quite 7, was the youngest of the boys, but somehow caused more mischief than any of them. The two girls, Valentina Rigsby, a slender red haired 4 year old terror and Mallory Jane, also 4 was a quietly mischievous brunette. They were best friends and allies against the boys. Somehow these two young ladies held all the boys in the palms of their hands. Right now, Grace and Patrick were attempting to keep the girls from walking out into the aisles.

As Wayne's name was announced, Valentina yelled, "That's my Daddy!" Wayne never broke stride, but he did glance down at his brood and winked very quickly. He was a very happy man. Not only was he celebrating 10 years of marriage to his sweetheart, he finally had a family. He had gotten to be the dad in the park. His unit was a good group of cops and Jane was only a mild nuisance. Having children to chase again took a lot of the wind out of his sails.

Grace calmly pulled her little girl onto her lap and smiled. For someone who had thought she would never have children, life had certainly made some funny choices for her. She couldn't wait to tell Wayne tonight as they celebrated 10 years together that he would have to make another choice. Names for their fourth child.

* * *

**Sappy? Hell yeah! I am such a sucker for sappy happy endings…. I have really enjoyed this story and have let the fluffy bunnies have the final say.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed. Now that I have ended my mulitchapters, the bunnies are demanding a that I add to the other one…Freaking greedy bunnies.**


End file.
